


Hot Damn, Charlie Swan

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Charlie Swan, is getting married and his future bride seems quite mysterious! Bella is moving to Forks before starting college, this will be her chance to get to know the woman and her family. Twilight AU Multi-POV Bella &? (you tell me)A/N:-  Louise Birk on Facebook asked, in the Twilight Fanfiction Recommendations (Completed) group - Does anyone know, of this kind of fanfic: Charlie is the one who is aware of the supernatural. Perhaps he's marrying a Denali sister. Either way, when Bella joins him for the wedding, she meets Edward. So this is my take on that theme, she meets Edward yeah, but sorry that's just too predictable for me.





	1. Bring Your Daughter, To The Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Between the Denali's and the Cullen's there are 5 choices, so which one is it? That's for me to know and you to guess xx Alexis

** Charlie **

Once again I'm seriously wondering if I've done the right thing here, should I have just waited and then introduced Irina to my daughter Isabella, as my new young wife. Said it was a romantic whirlwind marriage and left it at that! What am I thinking about, inviting her here to a wedding ceremony where we, her and I will be the only humans attending. Yes, you heard me right!

I love my daughter with all my heart, I know I don't tell her often enough and I frequently forget she is no longer a child, but a grown woman. A beautiful and intelligent woman, who knows her own mind, better than I did at her age. Damn, I had, had her at that age, I was a foolish idealistic man-boy, thinking that settling down and having children was what Renee would really want.

But I couldn't have been more proud, the day that she was born, so tiny and helpless,  and needing me then. Everything was good for a little while and then as I got promoted, took on more work, hours and responsibility. Thinking this was going to be a good thing for my little family. I never in a million years saw that Renee would slip through my fingers and take little Bells with her.

I was of course, devastated, broken and distraught, but men weren't allowed to show that kind of emotions and so I buried them deep and soldiered on. Barely seeing my little girl for more than a couple of weeks each year and I know I got that all wrong too, instead of it being about her, I made her fit in with me, here in Forks. What small girl wants to go fishing with three old men, god I was such a fool.

I pushed Billy and Harry's kids on her, expecting her to just take too them easily every year. But she was more like me than I realised and although she wasn't happy, she was too afraid of upsetting me, to say anything, at first. Eventually, she herself put a stop to all that, demanding I come to her and I complied, knowing she was right.

So I spent the summers with her in Florida first of all, then in Arizona, Isabella loves the sun, even if she never tans at all. So when she called me, saying she would be attending UW this next fall, I  was totally gobsmacked. Bells in rainy old Forks, voluntarily, the mind boggles! But she knows what she needs to get herself a great education, so I can't fault her for that.

That meant she would be coming to live with me, after all this time, she was coming home. I have a feeling she's also trying to put some space between herself and a failed relationship, back there in Phoenix. Hard that it is, for me to grasp, my daughter might have those kinds of needs. I don't like the thought of her being that grown up, but she is and I will have too eventually.

Around the same time, Harry and I were meant to be going Ice fishing in Alaska, I was so psyched up for it and then he fell ill. So I went alone, no big deal I thought, being alone is the norm for me. So I went by myself and it changed my life forever, I met Irina and her family after being attacked by a starving bear.

They nursed me back to health and we became very close, okay we became lovers almost as soon as I healed. It was like being a young man again, I couldn't keep my hands off her. I also knew from the first moment, they were different, it wasn't just the skin and eyes, the not eating or sleeping. No, it was the memories, memories of Quileute bonfires and old men's tales of wolves and the cold ones!

I slowly pieced it together and confronted Irina first, then Tanya and the rest of her family. They explained all about our connection and how I would have to become one of them soon, so I wasn't discovered and killed by the Volturi, their ruling body! My future wife was a bonafide vampire, as were all her family! But they said they were animal drinkers, not humans, they'd converted years before.

So why am I worrying, if they drink from animals, then my daughter would be safe from harm. Yes but some of the guests are not so forward-thinking, they are the more traditional kind of vampire. I have been assured that they wouldn't be so crass as to drink a guest at her father's wedding. But nobody knows her like I do, Bells, it very accident prone, she seems to draw danger to her, has done all her life.

That brings me to the second thing I'm worried about, I was concerned when she let me know she was driving up by herself. But she had a route planned and was doing the legs in reasonable increments, I could hardly say no! So I mentioned it to the Denali's whilst their extended family, the Cullens were visiting. It was tossed around for a bit and then finally one person said they'd follow her stealthily home, for me.

So I was happy, knowing she'd be safe on her journey, I warned, that she was very perceptive and to stay well back, very well back. Like me, Bells saw the strange and unusual that others missed, it made me a cop and her a photographer. That was a couple of weeks ago and now Bells journey is underway.

As far as I know, all has gone well, I have just received her second text, saying she was in Portland. She hasn't said anything else so I take it she never realised she was being followed, thank god, because she would be really angry with me if she knew. Bells is extremely independent and would be insulted by my lack of faith in her, but it's not her I don't trust, but everyone else.

I'll be seeing her soon, just another week, it was sad that just as she was coming home I would be leaving. But I had told her all about giving her the house and after we get a few documents signed then my police pension will also be hers when we fake my death. That's going to be the hardest part, leaving her behind, well I won't really, but she'll think me gone.

**HDCS**

** Bella **

Charlie's taken early retirement! I still can't believe it, he loved his job more than anything! Well so I thought, but obviously not more than Miss Irina Denali his future wife! Yup, that was a complete shocker too. I never thought I'd see the day my old dad remarried, okay he's not that old, but well this is my stick in the mud dad here, we're talking about.

He just never seemed to get over mum leaving and her taking me away, then the long protracted divorce. But 'the times they are a changing', as the song says. I'm moving back to Forks, the place I was born and haven't lived in since I was two, turns out the University of Washington has just the right mix of classes that I need. In two day's time or so, I Isabella Marie Swan, will be a homeowner.

Charlie's giving me his house because he lives with Irina and her family in Alaska now. So I'm going to Forks a month early for Uni, that should give me plenty time to settle in, get the house to my liking and meet my new future step mommy, lovely. No, I'm actually happy for him, dad's not that old, he's just about to turn forty-one, so Miss Denali, not Ms Denali, must be a nice spinster lady he met.

They are coming down after I've been there a week, so as I'm at least settled in a bit. Charlie's going to go over the paperwork with me, for the house etc, and Irina's meeting up with a family that just moved to the area six months ago. The doctor at the hospital's her cousin or something. I'm not sure if that's what dad said or not, to tell the truth, I wasn't really listening that closely.

Charlie was worried I'd be lonely and have no friends here, but to be honest, I'm glad to be getting away from Phoenix, I was in a relationship that kinda soured for me. We wanted different things, I thought we were just having fun, a fling before going off to college, but apparently, I was the only one thinking that.

Nope, not ready to settle done to domesticity at eighteen, practically nineteen, if I ever will be. So this was the main factor of me moving back to good old Forks. I'm young, free and single once again, looking forward to having fun and no strings attached sex this time. I will be more plain spoken on that part, I don't want anyone else looking to tie me down just yet.

 God, I'm way more like Renee than I realised, Oh I'm like dad as well, good with my finances and I always work hard at any jobs I ever have had.  I'm a good listener, friendly and approachable, but I'm also stubborn and like my life to happen to my specifications.

For instance, I dress for comfort, not to fit in, with the, in crowd. I like when people hold doors open for me, but I'm not incapable of doing it myself. But most of all I hate people talking for me, I'm not stupid and I have a voice and an opinion.  I'm not a troublemaker or anything, but I will always stand up for what's right, be it for me or others.

Before I get off my soapbox let me tell you, I don't do immature and whiny either. No angst-ridden or self-absorbed souls for me, I want to find someone who'll make me laugh, but be able to have in-depth conversations too. I want to finish college and then maybe take a year off.

Backpacking around Europe, or America, hell both maybe, stuff like that, depending on what I can afford. I want to experience life, not buy it. I want to see and feel life, not let it pass me by, from inside a padded bubble, that would be my idea of absolute hell. I am just not the bird in the gilded cage type.

Renee's getting all weepy about me going, but hell she's got Phil, I know they have a good relationship. Because I get the pleasure of hearing that shit going down!  You can only take so much of hearing your parent doing the business before it's time to leave, I think that's why college was invented!

**HDCS**

Well, everything is packed and loaded on to my pickup, I'm starting this off as I mean to go on, as an adventure. I'm going to kinda follow the Greyhound route, but not strictly, that way I know there will be stopping places, but not take as long but who knows. Also not driving straight through, but maybe break it into two halves, as I said we'll see! I was nearly gonna go through Vegas, but that's even too much desert, even for me.

So my first objective is Blythe CA, just about two and a quarter hours, that's my stopping for breakfast place, and I gain an hour to boot, entering a different time zone. I plan on buying something new for my house everywhere I take a break, so I have a reminder of the journey and the sun! Oh well, if you want a good education, you don't see the sun anyway.

My main is Comparative Literature, not everyone's idea of fun, but hey!  So on big meal stops, I'm giving myself an hour and a half, to eat and shop, might be less, weather permitting maybe good photo ops too. I've got my camera with me to take some shots, it's one of my electives, so that's handy, might boost my portfolio. Hell, there is always something to see and capture for posterity.

I've have the radio on loud, I like, well what I like really, it's kinda eclectic! A bit like my taste in clothes. I just don't have a set style for anything, I like to try new things and if it fits my persona great, if not, no loss. I'm not too rigid about anything like that, it's not that god damn important, style and taste are just the outward sign of your personality. I'm a take it or leave it, girl, no skin of my nose.

My Itinerary for day one, will be roughly as follows, but it's sure to change :-

**Leave home at 8am**

**Phoenix - Blythe                                                  2 hrs 14 min's                       arrive     9:14 approx (1hr gain)**

**Breakfast &  shops & dam (1hr 30 min's)**

**Blythe - San Bernardino                                    2 hrs 25 min's                       arrive  13:09 approx**

**Lunch & Shops (1hr 30 min's)**

**San Bernardino - Bakersfield                           2 hrs 34 min's                       arrive  17:13 approx**

**Snack & shops (1 hr)**

**Bakersfield - Merced                                          2 hrs 21 min's                       arrive  20:34  approx**

**Dinner & shops (1hr 30 min's)**

**Merced - Sacramento                                          1 hr 46 min's                         arrive  23:50 approx**

**Coffee & bed & Breakfast (Pre-booked)**

The first stop was, of course, the California Agriculture Station, I had no fruit on me, I was waiting to buy some their side of the line. I also manage to pull over for a couple of Photos. I was thinking that when I'd finished having breakfast, I'd maybe nip out to the 'Palo Verde Dam'. It's only a few miles, that might have been my next Photo of the day.

But the traffic was kinda, starting to get real heavy, so I stayed on the outskirts of Blythe, the dam will have to wait. I have a huge breakfast and a wander around the shops. I've got a cooler box in the floor well and plenty of water and snacks, and now some fruit to keep me going, but meals and coffee will be at the stops, not forgetting the facilities.

So once I was back on the road and heading for San Bernardino, I was already ahead of schedule by about 30 minutes it was now only 10:14 roughly. I had picked up a Tee shirt that said, ' Blythe California, It's where my story begins', I'll be turning that into a poster and then framing it! That's it, posters from all my stops, I'll line the hall and staircase with them all.

The drive was pleasant, traffic, as usual, was patchy, sometimes it feels like you're alone out here, others it's nose to tail. But there is always something to see, no matter how of no consequence some find it, it's still life and I see it. Though that might be the photographer in me. Like that amazing black bike that passed just now and the black leather clad rider, very sexy, I'd love to snap a shot of them both, all of that power and sexiness combined.

It was lunchtime as I arrived in San Bernardino, well 12:39, so right in the middle of it. I have set aside an hour and a half her to so let's see what's for eating and dear god I need the ladies room. I refuse to be one of those people who pee in the cab to keep on schedule, I'm insane but eeew! That's just downright icky!

Lunch was good, not overdoing it this early in the journey, so light but nutritious lunches and filling breakfasts and evening meals. Hell, I don't want to be caught short on any leg of this trip. Now to find me a poster, the idea was beginning to sound better and better. From the front door, along the hallway, up the staircase and then along the top hallway would be plenty of room for them all.

Yeah, this is awesome, a vintage style National Orange Show one, from 1925. I hope every place has just as good ones. Back to the road at now about 14:09, I pull out as that fuck hot bike pulls in. Catching a glimpse in my rear-view mirror, of the rider removing their helmet, Ooh! A mess of sun-kissed fair hair, nice. Well, that'll keep me occupied for the next few miles, nothing like a little fantasy to while away the time.

My next stop is Bakersfield, I'll have an hour to get a snack and stretch my legs. I should be there about quarter to five this evening. I was just driving along not to fast, not to slow, singing at the top of my lungs to some old country music tune on the radio. But as I get nearer the traffic slowed somewhat and it's bang on five when I finally stop. I'd been trying to avoid the L.A. traffic, but still, it's not late really.

Before I even get to the ladies room I see my next purchase. A '1937 replica Bakersfield Frontier Days, Cowboy Contest' poster, twenty-five cents entrance fee, fucking brilliant! So I grab one before going on to the restroom or cafe. I was feeling good and not as tired as I thought I'd be so decided to get back on the road quicker. So at 17:30 I was heading off to Merced.

This is too much of a coincidence, there was that bike and rider again. I slowed and grabbed my camera, catching the pair with the sun hitting them perfectly, the biker's hair looked like it was a riot of flames on one side. Kind of an angel and devil vibe, it will be awesome once processed. The road to Merced was straight and traffic was moving quite fast so the journey time was cut by fifteen minutes.

 I was going to take my full one and a half hours break here, as the last leg was to Sacramento and bed. It was about 19:36 and I'd arrived almost an hour ahead of my planned time. I found a psychedelic rock poster from 1968 for the Merced Legion Hall, featuring the Flaming Groovies and Moby Grape, it was so bloody trippy, I love these weird things!

I drove downtown, found a Denny's and ate a hearty meal, in fact, I felt like I was practically starving. The weather had been great all day and I only now slipped on some jeans over my shorts and dug out my converse to replace the flip-flops. I know I wasn't seeing the places properly after all this was the gateway to Yosemite, but maybe one day.

I was ready to get onto the last leg, it was only 21:10 and the one-hour forty-six-minute journey would get me in at about 22:56, a whole fifty odd minutes early and I was looking forward to coffee and a soft bed. This first day had been good and I hoped the following day would be the same.

The road was busy even this late and in the dark, but it was pleasant. That same bike passed me again about twenty minutes out from Sacramento, I guess that's where it's heading, nice warm bed or body to snuggle up with, lucky soul. I was staying at the Flamingo Motel on the other side of the bridge, the room was pre-booked and I was just so damned ready to stop.

Any sightseeing would be done in the morning before I left. I sent out a blanket text to my folks and a couple of friends from Phoenix.

**_'Made it to Sacramento, weather was great today & made good time xx Bella'_ **

Now if this damned bed will stay still, I'd be truly and eternally grateful, I punch my pillow several times and lie down, just about to nod off and could swear I heard a motorbike driving slowly past, no way, I'm imagining it.


	2. Moon Over Bourbon Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are those guesses going, here's lots of clues and yes you're correct, it could possibly be a woman! xx (Google maps gave me the split times, sorry if they are less than accurate) Later in this chap, I mention Whisky! This is the correct spelling, do not attempt to tell the Scottish woman otherwise!!! xx Alexis

** Bella **

The next morning it was still bright and sunny, you've got to love California, cause you know the further north I go it's gonna be raining, at least by Portland. But I've got a whole day left to not worry about that. So I had a good look around, find today's first poster, it's of Tower bridge, so I decided to have a look at the real thing before leaving for my next destination.

I had today's route all planned and a bed booked in Portland for tonight. My day two will be more or less like this, but like yesterday may very well change:-

**Leave Motel 8 am after breakfast (30 min's to shop)**

**Sacramento - Redding                                        2 hrs 21 min's                       arrive     10:51 approx**

**Snack & Shops (1hr)**

**Redding - Medford                                             2 hrs 25 min's                       arrive  14:16 approx**

**lunch &  shops (1hr 30 min's)**

**Medford - Cottage Grove                                 2 hrs 19 min's                       arrive  18:05 approx**

**Dinner & shops (1hr 30 min's)**

**Cottage Grove - Portland                                  2 hrs 10 min's                       arrive  21:45  approx**

**Coffee, shop,  bed & Breakfast (Pre-booked)**

I could have decided to push on through to Forks, but why hurry and as I said the weather might be bad by then. I wasn't taking any chances, my driving was way better than my walking skills, but I didn't want to be laid up in Forks having had an accident because I was, too tired.

Charlie would flip, I know, I'm an adult, but I'm still his baby girl. Hell if he could have found a way he would have had me followed, just in case! That's what comes of having an ex Chief of Police as a father, he's over cautious. Sometimes I think he's forgotten I'm all grown up. That's because he doesn't see me often, but that's all about to change.

My next destination is Redding, I'm still in California, but getting closed to Oregon by the mile. I was two hours into my journey when I saw that bike once again, it was up ahead. The rider was once again in only black leather and My! My! My!, wasn't it obvious enough, how fucking sexy that all looked, could those pants be any tighter! Damn, I think I drooled!

I arrived bang on time in Redding, this was just a snack stop, lunch would be in Medford Oregon. I grabbed an apple out of the cooler and set off for a wander, finding a poster of the Sundial Bridge by moonlight, with the mountains behind it. My collection was looking really good and I'd also amassed a few photos too.

After about forty-five minutes I decided to just get back on the road, that's the only drawback with this journey, no one to talk to, well it's only a couple of hours till lunch I could phone April or Clarissa then! No sign of my mystery biker now. I wonder if that was the end of the line, the destination reached as it were?

What I'd have given for a piece of that ass, fuck, I need to think about something else! Well, the traffic was slowing, god I hope there wasn't an accident up ahead. I came to a standstill right next to that glorious bike, so still on the road then, nice. After a couple of minutes, the rider lifted up the visor of the black helmet and gave me a cute as all get out wink. Why the hell not I thought and blew a kiss and mouthed,

**' _Nice Ride!'_**

I raised an eyebrow to let the double meaning sink in, just as the traffic started forward once again and the bike stalled. I couldn't help laughing, it was just too funny for words. I always loved the sexual banter of a new relationship. not that this was one, but hey! When am I ever going to meet someone that fine again?

A truck had shed some of its load and that was what caused the holdup, thank goodness. It must have happened earlier because it was all tidied up now, just some detritus floating about on the road. It was another two hours before I hit the border into Oregon and my extra time was all eaten up, but at least I wasn't behind very much.

Lunch and the ladies room were calling my name by the time I stopped in Medford, it was 14:20 and I could have eaten a literal, scabby horse!  I also needed to fill up the cooler and my gas tank, then find me a good poster. The toilets were nice, clean but tiny, it was like playing Tetris with all the other women, just getting in and out of them.

I finally managed to just squeeze back out of the doorway, when I passed my mystery biker bent over fixing the straps on one leather boot, there in the concourse. I just couldn't stop myself, honestly, my body overruled my head! I slapped that leather clad, firm ass as I passed, smiling when I heard a startled,

"Well, Fuck me!"

Coming from behind me as I kept walking and was that a growl, damn that was hot! I was gonna be having some raunchy dreams tonight, I sure hope the room has got a power shower installed. The rest of my time in Medford was very biker free, did I scare the poor soul away, that easily?

I did all my shopping and got a poster with a beaver on it, a cartoonish one, declaring Medford Oregon. Next,  I gave Clarissa a quick call, she and April were going to come visit me at Thanksgiving. They had no family of their own and I had asked them before I left. It would be great to catch up and give them a probably snowy traditional Thanksgiving.

Unlike me, they were opting to fly into Seattle and I would pick them up, before driving them the four hours home. I just hope the roads aren't too bad by then. Maybe they should get the connecting short hop flight to Port Angeles as well, it's much closer to Forks and would be better, yeah, I'll mention it.

As I hit the road for Cottage Grove, I was about fifteen minutes behind schedule, but that was nothing and as tonight wasn't a late one arriving in Portland, it was fine. Everything was much greener now, tree's everywhere. It was so alien to me, being brought up in the sunshine states of Florida and Arizona. I had dressed in jeans, ankle boots and a light sweater for this leg of my odyssey, but it was pleasant, not cold at all.

I was really looking forward to seeing the covered bridges and photographing them too. It was amazing just how different each state was and seeing all the differences is so great. I'm so glad I decided to drive to Forks and not chicken out, by flying, therefore missing everything of importance, my route had to offer.

That was the other thing I loved about this journey, somewhere was always open no matter how late or early it was and coffee was easy to find. But Cottage Grove was my dinner stop and as it was going to be twilight as well by the time I got there, it was a photo shoot waiting to happen. At about 18:10, I pulled up to a little building declaring itself as 'Stacy's Covered Bridge Restaurant' and got myself a delicious meal.

I was right about the twilight and was given directions to the nearest bridges and set off camera in hand. This was by far the prettiest place I'd stopped so far, not so utilitarian as some of the other towns. If I didn't have a house already in Forks, this would be an awesome place to live. I pick up a 'Golden Was The Past' 1850 - 1970 poster, to commemorate this visit. Though I had some awesome photo's too.

I had spent an extra half an hour here in Cottage Grove, as it was so nice and friendly. But time marches on and Portland was next, I had expected to be there about 21:45, but it would be more like 22:30, but that was still way earlier than last night. So the last leg today was to be travelled in the dark and it definitely was spooky with all the trees and less traffic, unlike the openness of last night outside of Sacramento.

My biker friend passed me about half an hour ago, honking the horn, flashing the bike's lights and even waving, so at least I didn't cause too much upset. I guess it must be headed to Portland or Tacoma, hell maybe Seattle, who knows the mysteries of the open road. That's half the fun of it all, strangers who cross paths, never to meet again.

Portland 's light's loomed in the darkness, lightening the sky and taking the eeriness with it, I sighed with relieve, I was tired tonight and ready for coffee and bed. So pulling up outside my motel I was surprised to see the sleek lines of the black bike parked there too. So I might get one more peek at my leather clad, sexy new friend.

My heart actually fluttered at the thought, whoa, was I that sex starved or something. Hell, it hadn't been that long, but this was no ordinary person. I hadn't missed the unnaturally pale skin or the golden eyes, framed by long lashes. The colour unlike any other I had ever seen and that body, sweet Jesus, that perfect body. I subconsciously rubbed my thighs together, there was now a deep-seated want in my gut.

I could visualize it, with my photographer's mind, laying down on a soft bed covered in black satin sheets, with that piece of perfection above me. Wow, I was totally obsessing now, down girl! I got my key and found my room easily, taking the time to once again text everyone.

**_'Arrived in Portland safe and sound, be in Forks lunchtime tomorrow xx Bella'_ **

I was just leaving again in search of coffee when someone appeared beside me. How did that happen, no one usually springs out from thin air, I must be really tired,

"Hey!  You want Coffee?" was all that was said, in a heavenly, but heavy sensual tone,

"Yeh sounds perfect!" I answered breathily,

Then found myself guided down the street, to a small intimate cafe. I quite liked being treated like a lady and the firm hand on the small of my back was sending tingles in all directions. My heart rate had picked up, even I noticed and then I did it, the Bella Swan full body blush,

"Oh, baby, I like that, I like that a lot!" whispered that sexy voice once again,

It was close to my ear, making me shiver sensually. Whether from the cool breath or the sexy tone, I was unsure, but I could hazard a guess, it was both! Shit, I was going to give in, way too easy! But I felt trapped by those golden, no topaz eyes now, but not frightened, they seemed to have darkened, with dare I hope lust. I just smiled, I would be a fool to pass up this chance, with an angel or is that devil!

The coffee drinking passed in silence, I did notice I was the only one drinking, but let it slide for now. The air was thick around us and I knew we would end up in bed together and hell I didn't even care. We had to make a dash back to the motel, as the heavens opened and Portland deluged us in rain.

When we reached my room, I took the hand not wrapped around my shoulders and led us into the darkened room,

"You sure, baby?"  I was asked and I just nodded firmly,

Then I found myself scooped up into strong arms and gently laid on my bed. We started slowly peeling each other's damp clothes off, one item at a time. The body above me was cool and firm to the touch but was setting me on fire with every caress and stroke. Our lips suddenly crashed together and I was in heaven, never had I experienced passion like this, it was almost like an electric current was running through me.

Little gentle nibbles and tiny painful bites, sucking mouths and sinful fingers drew us both up into a maelstrom of sexual desire and I went willingly grasping those glorious Goldlike strands of hair, but determined to take this angelic devil with me, it might be my only encounter and I would give as good as I got. I was empowered by a boldness of desire I didn't know I owed, but I think it was my partner, who was bringing this, my best out in me.

The night was long and the sounds of strangled moaning and feral growling, yes growling, rent the air as we climaxed, over and over. I vaguely remember my name being called out in the heat of passion and I tried to remember when I'd given it, but my brain refused to work. Until finally I was spent and could do or feel no more, I fell asleep in the cool embrace of the best thing that had ever happened to me, in my short life so far.

**HDCS**

I knew the moment I awoke I was alone, the sun poured in through the motel window and bathed my aching body in its light. I sat up feeling my lips which were swollen to the touch. I smiled, knowing you could never hold a fey, they were free spirits and I was thankful to have been touched, however momentarily by one.

I jumped up to shower and winced, the bathroom mirror told the tale, hundreds of tiny bruises littered my pale skin. Okay, angelic devils have a very firm grip, it appears, but they were worth it, god they were totally worth it! I set too and got ready for my last days driving, I'd be home soon, with a truly special memory of my journey, that I would never forget.

But first, my poster, when I saw it I knew it was perfect, a solitary hand holding a red umbrella against the pouring rain, with the words Portland Oregon in the corner. Day three, was going to be really short and I'll be having my lunch at the diner in Forks, I decided:-

**Leave Motel 9 am after breakfast**

**Portland - Aberdeen                           2 hr 23 min's                         arrive  11:23 approx**

**Coffee & shop (1 hr)**

**Aberdeen - Forks                                 2 hr 02 min's                         arrive  14:25 approx**

**Lunch and home**

The drive to Aberdeen was uneventful, the sun still shone although weaker than in Portland, I was now entering Washington. this was the closest I'd come to the water so far on my journey, it was definitely cooler now. I had on a slightly thicker jersey and added my jacket, along with knee-high boots. Aberdeen was quiet and I sadly didn't stay all that long.

 

I found a poster of the 'Gateway to the Olympics', welcoming everyone to Aberdeen. But I was back on the road after only thirty minutes and had only two hours to go meaning I'd arrive about 13:55 or thereabouts, I had had enough of driving for a while. The time flew in, I had been running last night over and over in my mind. I know I never said my name, how was it known? I also knew we'd never met before, it was all very Strange!

I couldn't resist it, as I walked to the diner, a poster for Forks, 'Remember you're in Bigfoot country!' That's awesome, mum's gonna love that one. I was getting a couple of funny looks, people trying to place me. Then as I was getting seated in the diner the bubbly little brunette who served me yelled,

" Omg! You're Isabella Swan! I'm Jessica Stanley, we're the same age, if you'd lived here we would have gone to school together!"

I nodded and Oohed and Aahed in all the right places, damn she could talk. 'Thank the lord and pass the whisky' we did not go to school together! After I'd paid, I smiled and turned saying,

"It's Bella, Jessica, only my dad Calls me Isabella!"

"Right and I'm Jess to everyone around here, see you later," she said bouncing off,

I suddenly remembered, Shit! Fuck! Shit! My mysterious lover, no make that Devilish lover,  knows my father, it was Isabella, not Bella called out in the heat of passion. God fucking damn it! Why? Of all the people to meet, why did it have to be someone who knows Charlie?

_'Damn it all Charlie, I'm not a child! Bet you didn't expect the babysitter to screw me?'_

I trudged back to the house slowly, ranting to myself out loud, this was a puzzle, I liked puzzles and I would find out what is going on!

But first, I needed to order some frames for my posters and find somewhere in the house to turn into a darkroom. Then sort out a food shop and register with the doctor and check my insurance is up to date at the hospital, yup plenty to do and keep me occupied. I had a week until Charlie and Irina arrive, so plenty time to get stuck in around here.

First order of business, to get Charlie's stuff boxed up, it will be safe up in the attic until he wants it if he ever does. But that recliner has to go, it's hideous and so dilapidated.  I sat in the kitchen scribbling down plans and doing little sketches of all the rooms, drinking coffee I'd packed from home, well my old home. Yes, I will be really happy here, I can feel it. I hope that's what I'm feeling otherwise it's a bad case of indigestion!

**HDCS**

** Narrator (Me) **

The pale rider felt so bad, why did the sun have to shine today of all days? I'm betting she'll thinks her mystery lover was just the hit it and quit it type! I know the pale rider stayed as long as possible, but just as the hand reached out and was about to wake the beautiful woman asleep in the bed, the sun made an appearance. Giving the sad vampire no option but to flee or have a gorgeous, but sparkly ass on display for the world to see.

It's times like this, being a vampire is hated universally, Knowing that there was a real connection between the two rankled and it was obviously, more than just sex. But fuck, it had been fabulous sex, all the same. Bella was as unafraid in the bedroom as she was outside of it. The pale rider had never met a human like her before and doubted ever meeting one again, even Charlie isn't that unaffected by vampires, his quickening heartbeat betrayed him.

The pale rider was wondering now, if she heard her name, called out last night. It just couldn't be bitten it back, before remembering it wasn't supposed to be known. They were still meant to be just anonymous strangers, who'd met on the road. The pale rider hadn't told Charlie yet she clocked the bike on the first day, thinking she even took a picture, Charlie was right, she was very perceptive.

What to do now? Keep on her tail and see her home safely of course, but it better be on foot. She'd hear the bike, it's like she's attuned to it. God, the pale rider wanted to be with her, feeling drawn to her now, tied to her already. Feeling like a heel, especially knowing that staying is what should have happened. She would have accepted everything, sparkles and all, the pale rider knew it! She'll also hate it, when she finds out her father sent the pale rider to follow her.

As soon as she hits the Forks sign the pale rider would fade away, hoping she'd remember the night favourably, a night the pale rider would love to repeat for all eternity. But by her reaction to the growls, it was hoped she might too. Hell, the pale rider wondered how she felt about the bruises. Upon seeing them earlier in the sunlight, the pale rider loved it, see all those marks on her perfect body, proving the night had actually happened and was real.

The rest of Isabella's journey was uneventful and the pale rider really did mean to leave her at the sign, but she wasn't on route for the house and a need to know where she was about to go, made the pale rider follow! Shit! Now it was wished for, not too have followed, she knows! She worked it out because when the pale rider called her Isabella and not Bella, she knew! Knew who'd sent the pale rider, as she said, to babysit her. Damnation could this get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urban Dictionary: Fey  
> https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Fey  
> adj. 1. mythical being 2. supernatural; unreal; enchanted; strange; otherworldly.
> 
> Moon Over Bourbon Street by Sting


	3. I Have The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are we thinking now, I'm about to reduce the field by one, thanks to Emmett xx it's now a 2/2 split xx Alexis

** Bella **

It feels so damn strange to be wearing my winter clothes from Arizona since it's technically still summer here, but damn it's chilly. I'm going to have to shop for some heavy duty stuff, later on, I'll freeze my ass off otherwise. I've been making so many notes on things I'll need I've got a wall in the kitchen covered in post-its!

I found a freezer packed full of fish, not a date in sight, the safe bet would be, the top two or three layers are okay, but everything else has to go, shit I don't even like fish that much. I wonder if there's a soup kitchen or the equivalent in town? Maybe a women's church group, I'll ask at the store, someone's bound to know.

I was a little tired and stiff this morning, but my bruises are fading slightly now, I know you're gonna think it strange, but I saw a perfect set of five on my ass and photographed them! My posterior saved for posterity, how's that for a random fact. I'll hang it in my bedroom, otherwise, someone else might see it and think it's just plain weird!

That and the snapshot I took proves that my mystery fey was real, because I know as time goes on my memory will fail me and I can't let that happen, I don't want to forget a moment. I'm still a little bummed at Charlie, but then if it wasn't for him we would never have met and had our night of passion.

The store was bright and well stocked, maybe a couple of my favourites were missing, but I could probably get them elsewhere. I found out there was a ladies committee, involved in town affairs and they donated to a Port Angeles soup kitchen, great. I needed to speak to Mrs Webber, the Minister's wife or Mrs Cullen, the Chief of Surgery's wife, well okay. Wait a minute, Cullen, was that the name Charlie said? Yup, I think it was.

 I would soon see what Seattle had to offer when classes started, especially as I was only going to be here two days a week then. No way was I doing a four-hour commute, twice a day, I'd sleep there Sunday night to Thursday night, travel back after Friday classes. I was hoping for a half day and be here until Sunday afternoon. It's not perfect but it'll be great for the holidays etc.

I dropped off my shopping and headed to the church, in search of Mrs Webber, I found her daughter Angela instead, she was a nice girl, my age and attending UW as well in the fall. She said a few of the kids from town were. Jess Stanley, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney for starters and she blushed at the last name. Also Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorke and Alice Cullen. Shit, there was that name again.

They were renting an eight bedroom student house for the weekdays and all coming home weekends, weather and exams or extracurricular activities permitting. Well wow! Once she found out I was gonna rent for myself she said I could have the last room if I wanted it and that it would save me loads of money, by sharing everything with them.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I agreed then and there and she said she'd sort out my details with me tomorrow when she came over for the fish, with her twin brother's in tow, she apologised for that and I laughed, telling her no worries. So that's two of my roomies I've met, shouldn't be long before I met the rest, being as this was a small town.

I was right of course and when I called into the diner for a quick bite to save making anything I met some more,

"Hey Bella, Angie says you're our new roomie!" Jess shouted out and I saw her at a table with two guys,

"Yeah, it's great, I was gonna get my own place, but this is much better, thanks, guys" I answered,

"No, thank you, our bills just went down by an eighth, means more beer for us," said a blond guy,

"Hey, she's the Chief's daughter!" said the other, a tall skinny guy with long black hair,

"Ex-Chief!" I reminded them, "Beer and wine, I hope!" and everyone burst out laughing,

"You're our kind of girl," Jess said smiling,

I stayed for half an hour eating and chatting, found out these two were Mike and Eric. Eric was taking photography to and I said that everyone should come over on Saturday night, three days from now, so I'd get to know them all. I mentioned to Eric I was going to make a darkroom in my house as well.

"Lucky you, we've no room at mum's place" he moaned,

"We can share if you want, but you've got to help me set it up, okay?" I said and he was absolutely stoked,

"It was an old walk-in larder or storeroom, way back when. Tiny window for ventilation, but easy to black out and it's just inside the back door.  But not in the main house, as there's a second door that locks, so I'll give you a key to the outer and you'll be able to come and go as you please without bothering me, how's that sound?" I offered and he grabbed me into a big hug,

"Fucking awesome, you're my new best friend!" he said and we all laughed.

I was just leaving as another tall dark haired guy walked in, he smiled and winked at me, just as Mike shouted,

"Hey Tyler, meet Bella, roomie number eight!"

"Well, hello beautiful," he said taking my hand and kissing it, I laughed and said,

"Hello yourself, Romeo!"

"Ha, she's got you're number, Ty!" Jess laughed and with that, I left.

They seemed like a nice bunch, better to arrive in a crowd to college than alone I thought. So only Ben and Alice to meet, I hope they are as nice as the others. Jess did say a girl called Lauren was supposed to go, but she has to repeat her senior year, her credits were well short, seemed to prefer partying than studying. Also before Alice, it was supposed to be Lee someone or other but he's off to pastures new instead, a bit like me really.

I spent the next three days cleaning, stopping only when Angela and her brothers arrived, I handed then soda, chips and the TV remote and sent them into the front room. She laughed and we settled down to sort out my paperwork, I would be saving a packet this way. She stayed long enough to help me frame my posters as the frames had arrived today, so all but the t'shirt, were done.

I had photographed it and that way I could wear the shirt, but I needed the darkroom for processing it. I was right they looked great, Angela loved the 'Forks' bigfoot one, just like me. She helped me measure up the hall and we marked where they would all be hung, I'd do that myself tomorrow. They'd be up and looking good by the time everyone came on Saturday.

Charlie and Irina were coming on Tuesday, so I had time to sort out his old room for them. I was making his bedroom the guest room, my old room the study come library and the other unused front bedroom was going to be mine. It was a quirky shape and I suppose that's why it was never used, but I liked it the best. The window was bigger and it got the most light, maybe that's why I liked it.

The whole place was looking good and more like mine, all the time now. Charlie had painted it for me before he left, I said to do everywhere cream and not to paint any of the wood. I liked a lot of wood in the decor and any already painted would be stripped back to the original or replaced. This way I could add splashes of colour myself or not depending on how I felt.

Saturday night went really well, Ben was shy and had the major hot's for Angela, he watched her all the time, it was cute. Alice was different, right off I saw the pale skin and gold eyes! Intriguing I thought, but that's where the resemblance ended. She occasionally stared at me as if I was a puzzle she couldn't solve, she also never ate or drank, because I watched her, just as closely.

The other's were a little off with her and slightly uncomfortable, except Angela who chatted away nine to the dozen, but I was not interested in fashion or celebrities, so we had nothing in common. Everyone got the grand tour and loved the posters, but Alice put my back up by suggesting, No telling me what to buy for my home, she did it in every room, nothing that would be my taste at all!  Just very generic and modern but expensive tat, well as far as I was concerned it was.

When she said at the top of the stairs about coming over tomorrow, to help me buy all of that new stuff she mentioned, I signalled to Eric they should all go down the stairs. I turned to her and with as much control, on my anger as I could, said,

"Listen to me Alice, I will not be buying any overpriced modern shit, not for this house or any other one I live in! I will choose my own stuff, in my own time and not that load of garbage you suggested. So No!  You will not be coming over tomorrow or any other time without an invite, you get me?"

She was flabbergasted, I don't think anyone has ever told her No before, well she'll hear it plenty from me. It wasn't long after that she had to go, another pressing engagement, she said and scuttled away. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, why was she living with us if nobody liked her?

"We didn't know how to say No, unlike you Bella! I've never heard anyone contradict Alice, not even her family" Angela said quietly as if she expected Alice to hear her somehow,

I pulled out Charlie's hidden beer stock and passed it around, apologising for having no wine, but nobody minded and drank the Vitamin R, thankfully.

I showed Eric where the darkroom would be and we would start on it next week. He would paint it black and cover the window on Monday. I would seal around the door and clear everything out tomorrow, then hit Port Angeles on Monday for a red warning light for outside and a safelight for inside and some outlet bars, wall mounted I think.

I'm was just trying to avoid the fumes of the paint really. Then we would start looking for hopefully cheap supplies and equipment. We both have bits and pieces as well as having some of the basic chemicals for us to get started doing something, well in black and white anyway. I will be able to do my poster and my fingerprint photo anyway. I can always do the poster again in colour later, we'll see how it looks.

**HDCS**

** Alice **

"She's absolutely horrible and rude! How Irina's going to stand her I don't know, Esme!" I told her,

how dare she say no to me, I was only trying to help, everything I suggested is modern and expensive, why would she not like that? Her house had nothing decent in it and was just a horrible mishmash of stuff.

"No, Alice you were trying to take over her home! Which by the way looks lovely from your mind. Nothing you suggested would have fit in with any of her own stuff, how could you not see that or the fact she would hate it all?" Edward said from his seat on the couch,

"I, I can't see her future! It's just a black hole in time!" I moaned,

"What? So you just guessed and guessed very badly, what she would want?" Rose said from her seat,

"Well it's never happened to me before, so I just said what I would like!" I said snapping at Rose,

"So you just alienated Charlie's daughter rather than hold your tongue, is that about right Alice?" Esme said angrily,

"We are supposed to be keeping an eye on her for Charlie while he changes, Alice, what were you thinking?" Emmett said sliding in beside his wife,

hugging he to him lovingly, they had just returned from a passion filled break, away from the family, he was still in the zone, so to speak.

"I told you, it should have been me going to college with her!" Edward said smugly,

"You don't look old enough bro! We can't do the savant thing anymore, it draws too much attention, you know that" Emmett answered gleefully,

Emmett loves the fact Edward barely looked the age he is, fifty years ago being the 'Wonder kin' worked, but not now in the age of the internet. He just loved rubbing it in, that and how woman never wanted to date Edward, just mother him, just the way I planned it.

"Did anyone else say anything, or insult Isabella's taste, Alice?" Esme  demanded,

"No, they just smiled and nodded saying it was lovely" I murmured,

"That was too much of a stretch for you then, Alice? Well, we'll just have to wait for Carlisle and Jasper to return to decide how to fix this!" Esme said getting up and leaving the room,

Why is this my fault? How can I help it that, that girl isn't normal, like those other idiots and wouldn't do as she was told!

" Free will, it's called free will, Alice!" Edward said laughing as he moved over to his piano and started to play.

**HDCS**

** Charlie **

I didn't want to be here, I wanted to see my daughter, but here I was in a house with twelve vampires. Why? Because they couldn't find their way out of a paper bag without the bloody instructions!

"That's harsh Charlie, true in this instance, but harsh all the same!" Edward said from the seat at his piano,

"Hmmph!" was all I could say,

I was expected to trust the safety of my only daughter, to these idiots! I said categorically, don't tell her what to do and never assume she's an idiot. But did they listen to me the human, no, of course not!

"He's going to blow his top in 5, 4!" Edward said and they all turned to me,

"Charlie, we understand you're not happy with ..." Carlisle started to say and I'd had enough,

"You understand nothing! You live amongst humans and you see and learn nothing, I trusted two of you so far and you both blew it, which idiot is next! God damn it, she's only one, almost nineteen-year-old girl!" I drew breath, now looking at Bells, disaster of a babysitter,

"You were meant to follow at a safe distance, I said not to assume she was stupid, how long did it take her to spot you, one, two hours into her journey, so much for the stealth I was promised!" I was ranting now,

"Then there was you, 'I'll befriend her Charlie', well, have you? No, you insulted her in her own home, alienating yourself and Edward now tells us none of the others actually like you either, they were just too afraid to say anything!" I huffed out in exasperation,

 "So what stupidly ludicrous idea will you use next? Kidnap her and hold her prisoner! I'll tell you what you're going to do, Nothing, do you hear me Nothing! Leave my daughter alone! Now excuse me I would like to go and visit her now like I was meant to!" I raged before leaving them all including Irina standing staring after me.

I told Irina not to involve them, the Cullens I mean, but no, the sun shine's out of their collective asses for the Denali's. Well, I ain't one yet and if this keeps up, we will not be living with them either! The girls are great, don't get me wrong, but Eleazar is a supercilious ass, just like Carlisle is turning out to be. They have lived this long and have learnt absolutely nothing about humans at all, they just get more and more self-important.

**HDCS**

** Irina **

"Well, thanks very much for ruining my future with my mate! He's never going to forgive me for this, I went to bat for you guys. He didn't want any of you near Isabella, now look what you've done! He's right though, you know nothing about real teenage girls, that's blatantly obvious! So please for once do as he's asked and stay away from her!" I demanded,

before taking off after my mate, I would catch him up at his old house. If this crap keeps up, I know he'll refuse to live at the house in Alaska and he'll delay his change I know it, god they are all dumb as shit! This is why we stay away from humans, the Cullens should be too, they are a walking disaster, how have we never noticed before?

I step forward, as Charlie pulls into the street and he stopped by me, leans over and opened the passenger door. He just nodded his head as I slipped into the seat, straightened my hair and glanced at my reflection,

"I'm sorry, you were right of course" was all I said and he made a rumbling noise in his throat,

God, he'll be able to growl amazingly once he's turned, I love it already. Okay now to impress the daughter, I just have to be me, no airs and graces, I'm me, Irina Denali that's all. I smile and take Charlie's hand as he opens my door, the front door opens and she's standing there, Wow she's really very pretty, in a understated way.

"Hey, dad! Irina, Wow your hot!" she blurts out and I laugh telling I thought the same when I saw her,

Charlie just did that half self-conscious shrug he does, then pulling me forward he hugs his daughter and introduces us properly. I doubt he realises her strengths, she got from him, there is no doubt this girl is his daughter, she's a female Charlie Swan, so formidable. No wonder she's outwitted two vampires already.

I think she'll be sussing us all out very soon, I hope she wants to be a vampire because it looks like it might be inevitable. It was the tilt of her head, cataloguing the similarities, between the other two and me. Then the double squeeze of my hand as she shook it, checking the firmness and the final test,

"I don't suppose there is any point in offering you anything to eat or drink, is there Irina? she said enquiringly and Charlie gasped,

"She knows?" he mumbled and I shook my head,

"Not yet, but she will soon, putting the other two in her path has done more harm than good, I am truly sorry Charlie" I whispered as she left to make his coffee,

praying this was not the nail in all three of our coffins. If he leaves me to save her, they will both die and me right behind them.

** Bella **

Well hell, she's nothing like I expected and then there were all the similarities to those other two, my pale rider and Alice Cullen! Her skin was firm to the touch as well, I checked as we shook hands and she nodded in acceptance that I knew she would not eat or drink anything I made.

I think I shocked Charlie with my observations, maybe he hoped I wouldn't notice, but come on how much more obvious could it get! A big sign over her head saying 'I'm more, so much more!' But what did this all mean. I wasn't scared, after all my father wouldn't put me in danger. would he? Maybe he doesn't know? No this is Charlie, he knows and is okay with it, so I will be too.

"So dad? Who was my babysitter?" I asked cocking a brow,

 When I returned with the drinks. then watched him nearly choke on his coffee. He really hoped I wouldn't notice didn't he?

**HDCS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have The Moon by Lush


	4. Love Song For A Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Have you all decided yet, should I remove another candidate, now that Rose has gone, okay, now it will be down to 3, thank you, Esme xx Alexis

** Esme **

I wonder how poor Charlie and Irina are coping, if his daughter's anything like him, well she's going to make the connection soon. Maybe not as to what we are, but that we are different and her father is marrying into our group, so that will give her pause, it must be on her mind.

I really wish I could have been the one to make friends with her, but because I play the doctor's wife it's not possible. Next place we go I'm putting my foot down, I could be Carlisle's widowed sister in law! I know being the oldest makes it hard, but I'm sick of pretending to be his wife, we've never had that kind of relationship, it's much more familial.

It's like Jasper and Alice, they play a couple too, but they have never been one, not that Alice wouldn't mind! Well as long as he kept his shirt on that is, I don't see what scares her. Yes, he's heavily scarred, but it proves he's strong and resilient, someone who can protect you, where others might fail.

Of our two covens combined, only Rose and Emmett, along with Carmen and Eleazar are actually mated. Well, there's Irina and Charlie now as well, so three couple that's it. That leaves seven single vampires between us. I have hopes for us all, well mostly all, I worry for Edward, he just doesn't really seem to be interested in either sex, his youthful appearance works against him, I fear.

Mind you Tanya never goes without, she is the quintessential siren! While Jasper, Carlisle and Kate are all out there on those motorbikes of theirs, Tanya is usually to be found in human bars, trolling for her next conquest. I'm not condemning her, it's just sad, she needs to look to the vampire community and find a mate, she is so unhappy.

** Narrator **

Well, that was fun, not! Getting their asses torn off by a human no less. Mind you, you can't blame him, they were all just meant to watch her, keep her safe, but no! Alice put her back up and the pale rider, well that one, just had to touch! Not that Charlie knows that, well not yet! You'd think after all these years, the pale rider would have some control, but it was like a kid in a candy store, just eat, eat, eat and never was it enough, always wanting more! Wanting all of her, forever, god damn it!

The pale rider wondered if she found that photo of her, laid out on the bed naked, but asleep. Lips parted in a pout, due to how swollen they were. First taking one on their phone, then saw her camera and took another, a much more professional like one, hoping she'd like it. God even asleep she had looked so damned sexy! The pale rider hoped, she realised that this was their way, to show how she was seen and felt about!

** Bella **

Charlie was acting all kinds of embarrassed, just a friend he said, I'm sorry, he said. Then it dawned on me,

"Was that why Alice forced herself on my new roomies? So she could watch me for you? Because if it was dad, I'm gonna be more than a little pissed! Nobody likes her, she's a bossy know it all! " I shot at him, hands on hips, giving him the mum stare.

It worked, he caved telling me, yes, but he'd make sure she wouldn't be going now, although how they all knew the others would ask me is still a mystery! Maybe Alice suggested it to Angela, but it sounded off the cuff and genuine to me at the time.

"Well okay then, but I think you should bear the cost of this cock up and cough up her share of the house! Don't you think that's fair, Irina?" I asked her, knowing she too would have been involved,

"Yes, Isabella, I think that it's only fair your father and I pay for Alice's portion!" she agreed, smiling at me,

"It's Bella, Irina, only dad calls me Isabella. So how's the plans for the wedding going?" I asked changing the subject,

I showed them the new darkroom, told them about sharing the costs of it with Eric Yorke,

"Nice boy, ran the school newspaper, I think! Their all good kids, but Mike and Tyler together can be a handful occasionally! Don't let them away with anything Bells" he warned me,

So I mumbled an agreement, but rolled my eyes at the back of his head, as if I'm gonna spoil college for them. That's not who I am, I going there to enjoy myself, well I was, but how do I top my mystery road companion? Don't think that's even possible. The rest of the evening was pleasant and we turned in late that night.

Tomorrow might be an eye opener, we're going to the Cullens for lunch. Edward? Yes, that was his name came with an invite earlier and surprise surprise, he was pale skinned and had golden eyes! Mind you he also had a head of fuck awesome hair, it was coppery, but bronze too, kinda reddish and all streaked with golden highlights.

But without a doubt it was natural, some women would kill for hair like that, I must capture in on film, he seemed like a really nice kid, better than Alice anyway. Very polite and old worldly manners, but nice, he commented how lovely the house was, said it was a vast improvement on when Charlie lived here.

**HDCS**

** Edward **

"She's something  special alright Carlisle, I couldn't read her mind, it was as if she wasn't there, never had that happen before! I know Charlie can be problematic sometimes, not recently though, seeing as everyone keeps riling him up. But she was totally silent" I told Carlisle and the rest all heard me,

"I may be able to get a read on her tomorrow, then we'll know!" Eleazar said from the garden,

I was just settling down, to play the piano, when a sudden flash of memory, a picture of Charlie's daughter entered my mind, it made me hit a bum note. She was naked and asleep, what the hell? Whose memory was that? But with so many vampires in the house, I'd missed the tenor of the thought, so I couldn't place who's it was.

Of course, now everyone's minds were locked down tight, worried what I'd seen. Not long after that Carlisle, Jasper and Kate all left to hunt and the rest settled in for the night, all doing various things to while away the hours. Lunch tomorrow should be a blast, I hope Alice keeps her mouth shut, she hates not getting her own way, all the time.

**HDCS**

** Charlie **

I'm seriously worried now, Bells knows something is not right, she hasn't asked right out, but I see it bubbling under the surface. Like me, she's heard the tribe's stories, but she was much younger and it wasn't constant, so what will trigger it for her, I really don't know, but something stupid and simple will!

I want to tell the Cullens to move away now and for us to go back to Denali, leaving my daughter alone, because I feel like I've placed her head on the chopping block, god damn it I have! I've condemned her to death, just so she would be at my wedding, I'm a terrible father, oh, dear god, what have I done?

Irina noticed right away that something was wrong, I couldn't pretend to be happy or even bother to say I didn't want to go to the Cullens. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, I've killed in the line of duty before, but I've never intentionally set out to kill someone, until now. I feel sick to my stomach and I know Irina understands what's happening in my head.

She holds me close, whispering nonsense in my ear, she can't help me or stop the ball that I set in motion, from rolling over my daughter. We stay like this for a couple of hours before we hear Bells moving around downstairs, then we hear her go out to collect the post. Time to face the music, but it feels like a funeral march to me. At the bottom of the stairs I stop and stare at Bella, she's clutching a flyer in her hand and her face is pure white.

** Bella **

I've been up for about an hour, just pottering about in the darkroom, that was a shock! Seeing a picture of myself naked and asleep, Wow! Do I really look like that? I'm definitely doing that in black and white, so much more dramatic. It must have been taken before leaving me, that morning, I loved it!

Okay and now the making of coffee for me and dad. I wonder what Irina does eat? Right, I'll just get the post, while it's percolating, not that I'm expecting anything, but something's there. Rubbish! Crap! Ooh, letter from mom. More rubbish and hey nice flyer. Wow, it's an Olympic Wolf, howling at the moon.

"No that's not right, not Olympic. It's ..., damn it, it's ..., Quileute Wolf that's right, a Quileute Wolf!" I say glad to have remembered that, then I froze momentarily stunned,

" **Fuck! Oh my god! Oh God! Dad!"** I squealed,

Rushing back into the house clutching the mail, flyer on top. I see dad and Irina at the bottom of the stairs, I know the blood has drained from my face, his has too and she looks so sad. Why? I wave the flyer randomly at them, then gasp,

"Wolves, bonfires, Billy's stories! Cold Ones! Vampires! All of you, all Vampires! Shit!" I said as I slumped to the floor in a dead faint, due to lack of sugar.

** Irina **

I fly past Charlie and catch Bella before she hits the floor, well that didn't take long. Did everyone in this town know the Quileutes history, yes I suppose they do, but they, unlike the Swan's don't know it's all real. I lay her on the couch gently and Charlie grabs her hand. Well, it's out now, what happens next? Maybe I should phone Carlisle, no it's just a faint, from shock.

"Charlie, go and get coffee for both of you, she's about to come around," I say gently and he rushes off, just as she opens her eyes,

"Fuck me, I had sex with a vampire!" Bella whispers and I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been one,

"You did?" I ask and she looks panicked for a second,

then she see's Charlie's not there, nods and blushes from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, I shouldn't wonder,

"The bike rider, you know, my babysitter!" she again whispers,

Well, I'll be, that naughty, dirty devil, Oh today's gonna be lots of fun at the Cullens,

"Charlie, Bella's awake where's that coffee?" I say and he rushes back in,

"Oh god, kiddo, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have involved you in all this" he rambles,

"No, I'm fine, just a shock, no sugar in my system, is all" she gulps it down liking a parched man in the desert,

"So you really are a vampire, the gold eyes mean, what exactly?" she asks,

 An immediate important question, so like her father. I spend the next hour telling her all about me, Tanya and Kate, then, of course, Eleazar and Carmen. The Cullens can tell their own stories when we get there. I also mention the Volturi, letting her know, what knowing the secret means!

"No point in sugar coating it Bella, if they find out you will either become one of us or die! There are no other choices" I state flatly,

Bella nods and gets up for a refill, gives her father more too, he is just watching her with some pride, at how she's taking this and her lack of concern about me, the killer in her living room.

"So lunch at the Cullens, better get ready then!" she says leaving us sitting there, looking at each other,

"She's you, in female form, no fuss, no real drama, just acceptance. Amazing!" I say proudly.

** Narrator **

The nearer lunchtime gets, the more anxious, the pale rider became. Will she speak? Will she ignore? What to do? Go maybe? NO! Stay and face her, no matter what the outcome. The pale rider had too, needed too, desperately wanting to see her again. Having begun to feel the pull, knowing what this meant, but will she want the pale rider?

Well here goes, it's sink or swim time, they're here! God, she looks so beautiful, a natural beauty, no need for makeup. The pale rider saw her eyes scan the room, _'Is she? Please tell me, it's me she seeks!'_ was the thought,

"Hey Babysitter, how's it going?" she says across the room,

"Much better now, Isabella" was the reply,

"It's ..., never mind!" she said smiling,

Irina gave the paler rider a raised eyebrow and wagged her finger, shit!  She knew, but not Charlie, thank goodness. Not that he could hurt the pale rider, but you know, that father business, was very scary!

** Bella **

Well, I was cool, showing no hard feelings, but as I'm introduced to everyone and it's explained I know what they all are, I find I have a shadow. Everywhere I go, my ..., well I guess my Vampire is right behind me and has tried to nonchalantly touch me as often as possible. The handshake when we were formally introduced was a tad too long, did the others notice?

"So where's the bike? I never got a good look at it!" I said pointedly, meaning I got a good look at you though,

"In the garage, you want to see, before your lunch?" I'm asked,

Inside, I'm desperate to say yes, God yes! But I calmly answer,

"Cool!" taking the proffered arm,

I felt the shudder, I hope it was done with desire, we barely make it to the garage and I'm once again in those arms of steel,

"Baby, I didn't want to leave you, but now you know why! The sun was out and I had to go, I'm so sorry! Please believe me? Please forgive me?" was murmured in my ear,

"I found the photograph this morning, do I really look like that to you?" I had to ask,

"Yes, a thousand times, yes!" came the reply, before our lips met once again.

** Alice **

No, No, No! I can't see her future, but I can see that bloody fool's! It can't be, I will not stand for this! Who the fuck does that little tramp think she's fooling! She cannot have a mate just like that, not as long as I don't!

** Edward **

I saw it, the minute Alice did, she forgets I don't have to be in the room with her. It wasn't the vision that bothered me, in fact, it solved many problems all around. But Alice's reaction was not good, I had to ..., well not think about it and do something. I was about to go when Esme said,

"Edward dear, could you tell Bella her lunch is ready",

I nodded and she smiled,

"Thank you, you're a good boy!" she added and my heart fell,

I would always be a boy to her, she never saw me, never looked at me, the real me. I should get a scar across my face to spoil the boyish looks I have and get out of this shit, that Alice dresses me in! I'm sure she does it to make me look younger, but no more! Maybe Bella would help me, I'll ask her, she seems so nice!

I think of a complex piece of music and write a note to show them when I reach the garage, everyone is getting sick of Alice's petty jealousy, she has no mate, so no one else should get theirs, god she was livid when Irina found Charlie! I smile as I entered the garage and they sprung apart.

"Your lunch is ready Bella, the bikes nice isn't it?" I say as I hold up the note, they see it and nod, Bella mouths thank you,

"Thanks, Edward lead the way, I'm starving and yes it's hot and some of these cars are to die for!" she says and I merely nod,

"Yes, we all did!" I say with a straight face, then suddenly the three of us burst out laughing,

"Smart ass!" she tells me and I take off leaving them to follow.

** Narrator **

Well. Alice thought she could put a spanner in that new relationship with Isabella, did she? The pale rider thought not! Two can play that game ,so as everyone all gathered in the lounge, while Isabella and Charlie ate, the pale rider wandered about the room, having a word with everyone and without Alice's awareness, showed them the note from Edward. A couple of raised eyebrows were given, but they all nodded in acceptance.

It's easy to circumvent her. if you don't make a decision! They all know this and do it as a matter of course. They all think she just assumes they never make any for themselves, just let her do it for them all! Well it's out in the open now and the pale rider just had to talk to her father, god help them! As soon as Isabella finishes she returns to the pale rider's side and the others smiled, they see it too, now.

** Bella **

I can't stay away, so I just give in and float over to my vampire's side. With a glance at the note and then around the room, I know I'm being informed that everyone else has been told, good, little witch, she ain't ruining this for us. It's just dad and I will handle him,

"Leave dad to me!" I mouth and receive a thankful nod,

"Edward, can I ask a favour? Your hair is bloody amazing, can I photograph you sometime soon?" I ask randomly and his eyes light up,

"Yeah, okay! Where here or your place?" he asks and I see the emphasis on my place in his eyes,

"Mine if you don't mind, all my gear is there!" I reply and he looks relieved,

"Tomorrow? Is that okay" I say and he smiles nodding.

I have a feeling Edward wants my help with something, but what I'm not sure, it's blatantly clear he's older than he looks and I could help with that, I'm sure! Just a tweak here and there and some better clothing would really help, I wonder why he dresses so young, in fact as I look at the Cullens, they all dress wrong for their ages, nothing like the Denali's.

** Charlie **

Everyone has taken to Bells really well, except for Miss Misery aka Alice, of course. Some of the others are a tad too friendly, for instance the babysitter! I'll be putting a stop to that, she's only a child! Edward seems happy to be friends with her so that will be nice for her, to have a friend here in Forks!

But she won't be in Forks, she'll be in Seattle at college, shit I'm doing it again, she's not a high schooler, anymore! I have a feeling we might be having a talk about her babysitter real soon, going by the way Bella keeps looking and touching and I can see it's reciprocated, logically this is a good thing, but damn it this is my baby girl!

I don't want her to grow up, well not yet, but I think I might be too late to stop this happening! She was a grown up before she left Phoenix and before she became entangled with vampires here in Forks. I won't be here to help her, I'll be becoming a vampire myself! Maybe I should delay it for a while, but that would hurt Irina and I don't want to do that!

** Esme **

Bella is right, Edward's hair is so beautiful. It always looks so nice, so shiny and I bet it's really soft to touch, It would be amazing to run your fingers through!   **_'What the ...!'_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Song For A Vampire by Annie Lennox


	5. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So now that Tanya has gone there are only 3, Edward is to be thanked for telling us who's going next xx Alexis

** Bella **

I really don't understand what's happening to me, it was almost painful to leave the Cullens yesterday. I feel drawn to return, why? I need to talk to Irina, but she and Charlie are giving me some space and have gone out for the day and overnight, maybe Edward could help me, he's coming over soon.

I have been sorting out more of my stuff, I got one of those wooden coat stands ages ago, it really just stood in my room with a black Fedora and Duster Coat on it. Neither of which I'd ever worn, way too big for me, I just liked them.  So it's now in my rear hallway, it's a perfect fit.

I must get some stuff for making coffee out there to, for Eric and me, the utility room is opposite the darkroom and there is a free bunker. That is the obvious place, what with the sink and everything already in there. Then maybe a couple of folding chairs so we can sit, waiting for processing is a bore sometimes. Yes, that would be great, the hallway is a large square and the doors would still be accessible.

I heard the door not long after and Edward was on my front stoop, he still looked young but his hair had, hell I don't know! It was all over the place as if the wind had whipped it into a riot and his fingers were continually running through it too, making it more disarrayed and it was a good look,

"Leave it alone Edward, that's a good look for you, makes you look older somehow!" I said and he lit up like a sign on Broadway,

"That's why I'm here, I want you to help me look older and less schoolboyish, please!" he begged and I ushered him in.

So after a long chat, I thank him for the heads up yesterday, with his note,

**_'She saw, she's angry and intends to destroy it and you, Bella!'_ **

and he smiles, telling me it was his pleasure because Alice needs seriously putting in her place. Then about him always being made to be a junior where ever they go, dressed almost younger even, He laughs saying if Alice could get away with it, she'd put him in short pants. Then me disparaging Alice's taste in, hell everything! Suddenly, I had a plan!

"Take off the crappy awful jersey and roll up the sleeves of your shirt, thank god it's white, just to below the elbow okay? The open the top four buttons, I'll be right back!" he looked confused but started to comply,

Grabbing the hat and coat from the hall, I handed them to him,

"Don't put the hat on, but put on the coat and scrunch up the sleeves to be above where the shirt cuffs are! Right now follow me, bring the hat, Edward" I ordered,

going to the back door, I opened it wide and told him to stand at the bottom of the stairs, one foot on the second riser, thus bending his knee enough to lean on it with one arm,

"Right look down, holding the hat between your hands, it has the meaning of life written in there Edward so look intent!" I say, now lying on the hallway floor,

camera in hand and snapping pictures to get him comfortable. I tell him to grip the hat, then look up at the camera, just his eyes to move, not his head,

"Imagine the camera is her Edward, show her how you feel!" I'm saying,

now on my knees and It's perfect, shit that's intense! He'll melt my camera with all that pent-up desire.

"Now sit on the top step, dangle the hat between your legs and lift your eyes to the sky, go on give him a prayer, it can't hurt none!" I guide him,

as I move forward out into the garden, he's so photogenic, no need to ask him to stay still, damn vampire! This is fuck awesome if he was my type I'd be hyperventilating by now.

He hadn't said, but I hazarded a guess, this was about Esme, hence the need to look older. I had gotten some of their histories yesterday and knew how old they all were then. But he was only weeks short of eighteen when changed and she was just newly turned twenty-six, so it was really only seven years, not the nine their ages made it seem like. I had a feeling Alice had been poking her oar in here, somehow, I just felt it.

"Right lay back on the top step, prop yourself up on your hands, one leg bent, the other straight out, put the hat on over your knee. Right look down the length of the garden and think about her, how much you love her, want her, need her! Hot damn Edward, that's fucking sexy and we're done!" I tell him smiling widely.

We spent the next couple of hours in the darkroom, he was stunned by his own image, just messing his hair and showing off some skin had made him totally different. So I told him to bin the jersey and only do up two of the buttons for going home. We planned for me to send the pictures once dry, to E. Cullen.

That could only be her, him or Emmett, but, if they were in a tube she'd think they were blueprints and open it first. He needed to be close by to see her reaction and the rest was up to him, I said. Telling him to take it slow, ask her to go shopping, for new clothes for both of them or at least him first, with him alone and start subtly showing her how he felt. I asked Edward about the pulling feeling I had, he smiled,

"That's the mate's pull, Bella! It will only get more intense, don't ignore it like we have, if we didn't live in the same house it would probably have been hell by now, do you think Alice knew that? Anyway give your heart freely, you deserve it" he told me as he was leaving.

** Alice **

Something is going on, why can't I see a definite future for anyone! Not one of them has made a decision about anything, wait Jasper has, he's leaving until the wedding, going to that barbarian Peter's! How can this be, they can't get around my gift! It must be that little tart's fault, everything was going to my plan until she showed up!

Oh, Edward's back from getting his photo's taken, bet he looked like a schoolboy in them all, ha-ha!

_'What's he done? his hair it's different, where's his jersey? Why is he showing all that skin?'_

No, no! He can't do this to me, Esme will see him, shit, too late! I don't understand, why is it all going wrong!

** Edward **

Alice is so distraught she's not even trying to guard her thoughts, I knew this was her doing, why? What did Esme and I ever do, for her to be so cruel! She looks up at me and frowns, then rushes off shouting,

"I'm going hunting, by myself" little does she know no one wants to go with her anyway.

"Esme? I was wondering, would you go shopping with me soon, for more, No better clothes!" I ask and she nods as if in a daze,

I refuse to look in her head, so smile and say,

"Thanks, you're my angel!"

I don't miss the tiny gasp and smirk to myself, I feel hope, for once I feel, we have a chance.

** Eleazar **

"Now that Alice has left, I can tell you all about Miss Swan, she's a shield! I couldn't read her either, but it was not the blankness that a normal human gives off, but more of a blank space where she should have been. I've seen that before with Renata, so she's a shield!" I say and the others appear, from all over the house,

"Wow, that's cool," Emmett says appearing from the garage carrying Rose,

"Yes, we won't know until she's changed if it's both defensive and offensive, but for now it's mental only, Jasper can you affect her emotions?" I asked seeing him come down the stairs carrying a bag and his guitar,

"Don't know, didn't need to try, she's so damned chilled it wasn't needed, unlike her father!" He answered laughing,

"I'm off, be back for the weddin', Alice thinks I'm goin' to Peter's, but I'll be close by okay, emotions are runnin' kinda high round these parts!" he tells everyone and heads out,

"Oh, Edward, I left some stuff you might like until you go shoppin', have a fashion show, the girls won't steer you wrong, unlike Alice has!" he adds and nods to everyone, before closing the door,

"Thanks, Jazz, sorry I didn't listen before, but I am now!" Edward answered cryptically,

"What are you listening to Edward?" Carlisle asked,

"Good advice, given for no reason, but to help me!" he replied smirking,

then sat at his piano. He has always been a nice boy, but now seems to be making the transition to a nice young man, it sits very well on him and I think Esme might agree with me by the way she's staring.

** Narrator **

The pale rider felt uneasy, no real reason, except Isabella, was on her own and Alice was out there too. They really didn't think she's do anything stupid but weren't sure, either. She was behaving erratically, but nobody wanted to believe she'd do something bad.

When the pale rider reached Isabella's backyard, they were confronted by a large, very large black wolf, it growled at the pale rider, not loud but deep,

"Is Isabella okay? Has something happened to her? Where is she?" the pale rider demanded,

starting to panic, then it phased right there in front of them,

"She's fine! I caught that creepy midget, Cold One, the one that is going to college with the townsfolk, hanging around earlier, looking for a way in, I think.

She was muttering about some photographs needing destroyed and getting rid of an unwanted pet! Whatever that meant?" he said,

standing there stark naked in front of the pale rider. Deciding honesty would be the best policy, the pale rider said,

"You want to put your clothes on! Then the three of us will talk" the wolfman slapped his forehead and pulled on a pair of shorts, they had been around his thigh,

Stepping up and knocking on the back door firmly, a minute later the backlight flooded the garden and the door opened, Isabella smiled at them and then threw herself into the pale rider's arms,

"Damn I missed you, my chest hurts when you're not near me, it's most uncomfortable let me tell you! Now who's your friend?" she said and gave the wolfman, an off the charts, megawatt smile,

"I'm Sam Uley, Miss Swan, but we are not friends!" he said pedantically,

"Oh, Oh! You're a Quileute Wolf, aren't you? Imagine all those old tales of Billy's being true, please both of you come in" she said and ushered them in,

"Coffee Sam? No point asking you, Sparkly pants is there?" she said, so unflustered, Sam looked confused,

"We're mates!" the pale rider said, not knowing if he'd understand,

"Like an imprint Sam, my other half, my destiny and all that malarkey!" Isabella explained and he nodded,

"Ah, like my Emily, wow, both you and your father, destined for vampires, that's strange!" he answered,

"Maybe not, the Swans have always been a bit odd, after all, no other townie made the future chief of the tribe, their best friend, but dad did! I think we're drawn to the supernatural" she said handing him a mug of coffee,

"So what brings a wolf and vampire to my door, together?" she asked,

and between them, they told her everything that had happened tonight. The pale rider didn't feel bad about the wolf knowing more about them all, thinking it would be a good thing.

"Do you think anyone would care if I set her ass on fire? that little bitch, Edwards photo's are great! You want to see?" she rushed off before either of them could say anything, returning with several black and white glossy pictures of Edward, as they'd never seen him before,

"I thought you couldn't change, he no longer looks like a schoolboy? He is a young man in these!" Sam said,

Isabella and the pale rider said it, at the same time,

"Alice!"

**HDCS**

** Edward **

I had a look at the clothes Jasper left for me, he was right they were more suited to a grown-up me, than him! Alice really was doing a number on us all, we were just to blind to see it. Well here goes nothing,

"Rose, Tanya, Esme, Carmen? Where's Kate?" I asked,

"Out on her damn bike where else!" said Tanya,

"Okay, ladies if I try on some of this stuff, will you give me your honest opinion? Please?" I asked nicely,

and they all came into my room and sat on my, ornate but unused bed. I took everything into the bathroom. Now, what went with what, hell's teeth! I threw on a button down, remembering Bella's advice and paired it with, bloody hell these were tight jeans.

"Are these too tight?" I asked,

looking down at my ass and turning side to side, they all gasped, was that good or bad?

"Damn Edward, you look hot!" Tanya purred and Esme growled,

"Very dashing Edward, much better than what you usually wear!" Carmen said motherly,

I went through everything, they said, not that shirt or try the V-neck jumper with those pants. But Esme said nothing, she looked pensive and occasionally looked down at her own clothes disparagingly. Once I'd done and kept on a pair if looser jeans with a nice black polo shirt, she spoke,

"I think we all need to start buying our own clothes and yes, that's a firm decision! See how she likes that!"

"You can get yourself some stuff, when we go for mine!" I said smiling at her,

 If she wasn't a vampire I think she might have blushed. She hurried out of the room and I felt dejected,

"Don't worry Edward, she's starting to see it!" Rose whispered in my ear and I hugged her thankfully.

"Goodness me Edward, you look ...," Carlisle said looking perplexed,

"Like I always should have!" I said sitting down at my piano,

"Jasper was right, she's been playing us for years, hasn't she? Do you think? No, she wouldn't! Did she chase Maggie off? Did she stop me getting to know my possible mate? God, I'm a fool!" Carlisle spluttered,

"Damnation! Rose book me a flight to Ireland, we'll be back for the wedding. I can't believe I let her do that to me! To us!" he growled angrily,

Carlisle had met Maggie from the Irish coven last summer and Alice said she wasn't his mate, just after his money! Putting enough doubt in our minds that we left early and hadn't seen them since. Shit! He would need to do a bit of grovelling now!

** Alice **

Oh my god, they are all making decisions now, Carlisle is leaving for Ireland! Esme is going to shop for new younger clothes! Edward is finally going to make a play for Esme! Emmett, nope Emmett hasn't decided anything, but Rose is going to, shit! destroy my room! Everyone else except Kate and Jasper wants to kill me!

I've lost it all, all that control gone and it's all that bitch Bella's fault! She has to die and soon! But how she now has two protectors and I can't see when a wolf's involved! I need to hide, I can't go back there, not yet anyway, but they will bow down to me again, after she's dead, yes once she's gone, everything will go back to the way it was!

** Narrator **

Alice has finally lost the plot, her human insanity has taken hold once again. As long as everything was going her way she was stable, well sort of stable. But now her world had unravelled and with it her sanity. What no one knows, is Alice has no future, she sees nothing but blackness and she fights every day to change it, but to no avail.

Bella and the pale rider were now alone, Sam Uley had left and they were cuddled up on Bella's sofa discussing the future, funnily enough, they had one, unlike Alice! As they talked, they began to touch, unable to stop themselves, like moths to the flame they were drawn together.

****

** Bella **

This was driving me insane, I need more, so much more. I stand up and hold out my hand, waiting,

"You sure baby?" my vampire asks,

"Same answer as the last time! Yes, most definitely yes!" I say leading the way to my room,

I small growly laugh escapes, when the picture of my ass is seen on the wall near my bed,

"It's a memory, nothing to laugh about!" I tease,

" I would never laugh at your perfect ass baby! Never" came the reply,

before I was pounced on and swung up into strong arms, then gently placed on my bed, where I was stripped naked in a flash,

"Hey, cheater! Well, I'll just have to do you, at a human pace, one thing at a time!" I purr and receive a growl in return.

This time we make love much less hurriedly and all the more intense for it. Each touch is like fire scorching my skin, every lick, every nibble and every kiss pulls me deeper into the very soul of my lover, it's hard to say where one of us ends and the other begins. my whole body is pulsating with desire.

We come together amid, moans, growls, sweat pouring from my overheated body, but it feels so right and even though my hair is like a bird's nest, the sheets sticky from sweat and sex, my angel smiles down at me and says,

"God, I love you!"

my heart soars and I roll on top of the cool hard body beside me,

"I love you more!" I say,

"Impossible! Sleep baby, I'll protect you!" I hear and I sigh in contentment, before sliding into oblivion.

** Jasper **

I hear my phone vibratin', but have no idea where it is. Then I see it moving across the bedroom floor, I grab it up and read,

**_'Headin' your way, trouble's brewin', got your back as always! Peter'_ **

Shit, that can only mean Alice! What's that crazy bitch up to now! I press the speed dial for the house,

"Hello, Jasper! Everything okay?" Edward asks,

"No! Peter texted, he's on his way, says trouble comin'!" I answer,

"Oh, I think it's already here! Everyone is mad at Alice, Carlisle's gone to Ireland, you can guess why! Esme's on the warpath and Rose has trashed her room and burned all her stuff!" he told me,

"Shit, I wasn't gone, but for a couple of hours, what the hell happened?" I ask,

Edward explained the events and I realise I was the catalyst for it all, well hell! Still, it was comin', slowly, but comin' all the same.

** Kate **

I stare at the bedroom ceiling, wondering what the other's would say if they knew what I know! That crazy bitch has tried to destroy us all. While they have been trying to find themselves, I have been watching Alice really closely! Not just recently, but for a long time and she has tried to scupper everyone's chances of a mate!

I found where she hides her vision diary's, stupid fool, we're vampires and don't need records. But I think she likes to gloat. I saw her while hunting and being a seasoned warrior and scout, it wasn't hard to follow her.

They made interesting reading:

How she kept Edward and Esme apart, by making Esme feel old and therefore kinda dirty for thinking about Edward that way, while she kept him far too young looking.

Splitting up Carlisle and Maggie, that was just cruel and uncalled for.

How it was she, who set the bear on Charlie and nearly succeeded in ruining Irina's life.

That she managed to frame Tanya's mate, getting him held by the Volturi, luckily Aro was in a good mood and read him, knowing he was innocent, but he's still there in Volterra, I need to tell her.

Her plans for myself and Jasper are diabolically nasty, she even toyed with having us think we were mates, that's a laugh since I'm gay! Stupid bitch didn't see that.

'm going to send them to Volterra, that means the guard will come, so our humans will need to be changed soon, In fact, Irina is changing Charlie now, since I warned her first.

But that leaves one to be changed, poor soul, her life is over before it really began! Unless she runs! If she's a shield, Demetri won't be able to find her, now that's a plan, but she would have to go alone, that might not be so easy, the pain would be intense. But Demitri can find all of us!

I hope they don't all hate me for this, but Alice has to pay! She has no future so she wants us to suffer along with her, stupid idiot, she just signed her own death warrant. If we spin it, that it would be too dangerous for both her and her father to die or disappear at the same time, they might give us some much needed time.

He was a cop and people might be suspicious, but if she could be allowed to play the grieving daughter, attend college for a semester, before leaving herself, Well! That might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster by Beth Crowley


	6. Like A Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Carlisle's out of the way, we are all split 50/50 him or her? Well you'll find out soon, who it is xx Alexis

** Edward **

With Carlisle now gone, Tanya has called a meeting, she says Kate has some news, not all good, not all bad. Tanya and Jasper are also coven leaders in their own right, so in times of crisis and in Carlisle's absence we defer to them. It's a good system and has worked before, bringing the three covens together, Jasper already said Peter was on his way, that means whatever is going on, is bad! Peter only ever comes if danger is facing his sire.

The family all look very different today, everyone has been raiding each other's wardrobes. Jasper has on Carlisle's stuff, I have his, of course! Esme is wearing Rose's and looks absolutely great, Rose has borrowed from Kate and out of a case Irina left. Only Emmett can't swap, but not to be outdone he has ripped the sleeve's off one of his shirts and is wearing trousers cut off at the knees, funnily enough, he looks really okay and much happier.

I called Bella to come, she needs to know too, now we've drawn her into this world, but she was already heading over here anyway.

** Narrator **

When everyone was seated and Emmett got hold of Carlisle and Maggie on a Skype link, hell he's barely been there in Ireland, a couple of hours. Kate began, telling them about all of Alice's plans for her future. Showing them her Vision diaries, how her real future ends here in Forks and no matter what she did, she couldn't change it. It obvious now why, this is where she'll be stopped or die, by either their hand or the Volturi's!

She told them that she was going to be sending them, to Volterra, this raised some alarm. But it was bigger than just them, She said That one of the Volturi guards was the mate of someone sitting at the table, then pointed to the passage in the diary, showing she said that Alice had derailed them too. That was a blow at the establishment and Aro would be beyond pissed, but hopefully willing to let Bella live for a little while longer, now that her father's change was underway.

"We'll have another week at most, then the guard will arrive, hopefully, the mates will be with them because Tanya's was nearly framed by Alice too, as you see from her diary!" Kate said quietly,

Everyone was shocked, all this time and she had plotted against them from the day she arrived at Carlisle's door with Jasper. Why? For no other reason than jealousy! She had no future, so no mate, therefore nobody else should either. But the stupid idiot couldn't see, it was her interference that caused it all, the more she plotted the more certain her end was!

"Also from her last entry, Bella is her main target, she thinks everything will go back to normal if she dies!" said Eleazar,

"We have to find Alice and either capture or kill her before she gets the chance!" Emmett said sadly.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said,

"Don't send them yet Kate! We will deal with Alice, then take her and the diaries to Aro! That way gives you two time to decide what you want to do about Bella. I'll beg for time for you, Tanya would you accompany Maggie and me? That way you will find your mate!" he signed off then and he and Maggie set off on their way home.

** Bella  **

I had sat in silence, my father was changing, I might never see him again, that bitch has ruined everyone's life! Well no more!

"You have got to change me, I can't leave and I daren't stay! There is no other way! I can't let you all pay for me being human" I said grasping my lovers hand tightly,

"I ..., but ..!" they started to say when Edward yelled,

" You're shielding everyone's mind, Bella, I can't hear anyone!"

"What? How can I be? Oh! Oh, I just thought I needed to protect you all, to keep you safe! But it's just your minds" I answered realising what had happened,

"That's where I come in Bells, I'll shield their bodies!" said a voice from the doorway,

"Dad!" I gasped,

"Charlie!" everyone else said confused,

"I thought you were going to change him?" Tanya asked her sister,

"I tried and he said No! holding out his arm, I couldn't reach him, it was like a brick wall was in front of me!" Irina told them,

Everyone was surprised and Eleazar started to laugh, saying no wonder he couldn't tell if Charlie had a gift or not, he'd stopped him reading him, almost like deflecting him every time.

** Narrator **

So our human father and daughter were two sides of the same coin, both shields, one mental, one physical. This could change everything! It was Edward who came up with a plan, stage an argument, Bella and Charlie storm off to her house. They all decided to leave them to cool off until tomorrow and Alice will see her opening!

Thinking the two humans would be unguarded and vulnerable, she would be getting two mates out of her way. He suggested Jasper tell Peter to go to Bella's with Charlotte and they would be shielded, mentally and physically, Alice will walk into a trap and be captured! Everyone agreed and Esme looked so proud of him, Edward leant over and squeezed her hand,

"Thank you, you have no idea how much your faith in me means!" he said smiling,

Bella was smiling at them and when Edward glanced over he saw her eyes stray to a package on the hallway table. He nodded and mouthed 'Thanks'. Esme got up to make something for the two Swans to eat before they started Edwards plan,

_'He's so much smarter than even I gave him credit for, we have much damage to repair once this is over! Oh, a package! E Cullen, well it looks like blueprints'_

she thought as she took it with her to the kitchen. As she waited for the microwave Esme ripped open the package and her heart leapt into her mouth. Before her was Edward as she'd never seen him before and she liked what she was seeing, even in black and white his eyes were burning with a passion she'd never seen from him.

"Oh Edward!" she whispered,

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered back.

"I was thinking about you when Bella took them!",

that was all that was needed, Esme turned in his hold and Edward kissed her for the first time, with all the love he'd held inside over all these long years and Esme gave it back tenfold, Alice had held them apart by their own fears, but they all slipped away to nothing in the face of their mutual passion. Everyone smiled happily as they returned holding hands, each carrying a plate of food in the other.

As they ate Bella and her father played with their shields, once aware of them, they were so easy to use. Kate used her power and Charlie was to stop it hurting anyone, this he did several times and except for that once where he let Jasper feel the full force of it before covering him all went very well.

Now to stage the argument, the Denali's saying they were leaving, getting away from Alice's plots for them, they would let the Volturi deal with her eventually! Charlie ranting about them all putting Bella in danger! The Cullens saying how were they to know how evil she was it wasn't their faults! It went round and round for a few minutes then Charlie shouted,

"That's it, we're leaving! Don't any of you bother us tonight, we need to think about our futures, I'm sickened by you all!"

So they left for Bella's house praying Alice was close enough to hear and if not received all the decisions made by the two families.

**HDCS**

** Peter **

"Nice place she has here, I love those posters, look it's Bigfoot! Do you remember Char when we met him? God, he was a cantankerous fucker! But he could drink, god how he could drink, I'm sure a lost a couple days that month, ah happy days!" I said havin' a nosey round,

I spot her darkroom, I thought I'd try that once, but you need so much patience to be a photographer and I don't have none.

"Well fuck me sideways! No wonder they're mates, for a human she's hot! Look, Char, Ooh, you can see all the bruises!" I yelled,

Char came over and she looked all sappy when she saw it, then smacked me upside my head,

"Ouch, what was that for woman?" I demanded,

"Stop pryin' into other folks private stuff! But you're right she's hot!" my lovely mate said and gave me a smacker on the lips,

"Not as hot as you Suga'!" I answered and I meant it,

I may be an asshole, but I'm her asshole and nobody else's. We settle in to wait and it's not long before we hear the beatin' of two hearts.

"Hey shield one and shield two! We're the cleanup crew, we take out the trash that others can't" I say and they laugh,

"You must be Peter and this extremely sexy woman must be Charlotte?" Bella says and she has no fear at all.

Charlie's wary, not scared per se, just watchful and fair play, I say, you should always watch your back!

"I'd offer you a beer Charlie, but she's drunk it all!" I say laughin',

"Bells?" Charlie says,

"It's your fault, we needed it the night I met Alice!" she replied,

"Hell, fair enough!" he says and we all burst out laughin'.

Well enough of this, she'll wait until they're asleep I'm guessin', so time to set the scene for this evenin's performance. Charlie will be fine in his own room, Char in with Bella and me in her study. What worries me though is if she tries to do this as a human, like start a fire or turn on the gas for an explosion! I wouldn't put it past the mutant midget.

** Alice **

At last, they have seen through the two blood bags and sent them packing! Once I've killed them I'll return to the house and pick up the pieces just like I always do! They will be so pleased to see me, Jasper will love me this time and be my mate then I will live forever, just like I'm meant too!

So how to do it, make it look like an accident? Cause a fire? Or strangle them in their sleep? No a home invasion gone wrong, the ex-Chief stabbed while trying to save his daughter, only to fail and she too is brutally stabbed to death! Yes lots of blood and gore, this will be the talk of the place for decades. This is going to be spectacular and so easy, damn fools don't deserve mates if they can't protect them.

You know I might just kill them all except Jasper and we can start a new coven, I'll hand pick them myself, so they'll love me and grovel for my attention, yes that will be better all round!

"Wakey, Wakey! Your death is upon you!" I say laughing loudly,

Dear god will they not even wake up to die, so be it! I throw open Charlie door, but he's just sitting there fully dressed watching me, what's going on?

"Tut, tut Malice, this is very naughty of you!" I hear,

Just before that oaf, Peter grabs me and rips off my head. I can still hear everything, it was a trap, they all set me up. Why? What have I done to deserve this? I was only getting rid of their trash for them, how could they do this, to me?

"Well well, Alice, look how far the not so mighty have fallen, not that you had very far too fall, shorty!" that bitch Charlotte said to me,

before she kicked me in the ribs, how dare she! That tramp Bella then picks up my head and walks through the house, telling me, what she was going to buy and how she was going to decorate it! I was so angry I wanted to scream.

Then they put me on the mantelpiece and all sat down, they were ignoring me, me Alice! I will not be ignored!

** Esme **

As soon as Peter's call came, we were all running towards Bella's house, they were safe and that bitch was caught! Thank god! Carlisle should be back in a few hours and then the decisions have to be made! Edward hasn't let go of my hand since he took it in the kitchen and I don't want him too! We let her ruin our lives, we can't just blame her, we followed blindly.

It was the fact she came with a game plan to destroy, I know as well that, Edward and I didn't help ourselves when we could before she arrived. We just kept hiding behind, my fear of another man, his age, my having lost my son, my newborn years and his rebellious time. Then Rose appeared, so there was her newborn stage and Emmett and his epic start and we still hid from each other, the waste! Then when we were ready finally, Alice stepped in and made it worse.

But we were together now and had all eternity, I looked at him and he had a little-pained look, but he smiled and I realised he'd heard all my internal ranting, I slowed and he did too,

"I love you, my angel" he whispered, my heart soared,

_'I Love you too Edward and nobody will keep us apart again, not even ourselves!'_   I told him.

** Irina **

That was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, allow someone else to protect my mate! But if it had to be, Peter and Char we the best choice. He may play the fool but he's deadly, just like his sire.

I saw Charlie immediately on entering the house and rushed to his side checking him over, I know it wasn't needed but I couldn't stop! My mate instinct demanded it of me. As did Bella's mate who was doing the exact same thing, Charlie didn't look happy, but that was a runaway train he can't catch and he needs to let it go!

It was really funny, both of them repeating,

 "I'm fine, we're fine!"

But both were ignored until every inch was checked and double checked. The others all sat around smirking at Alice's head and us, in Esme and Edward's case, kissing right in front of her as if she wasn't there. Emmett kept opening her eyes every time she shut them, eventually propping them open with matches from the mantelpiece. She looked so angry, there should have been steam rising from her! But her blackest looks were for Bella, the idiot blamed this all on her when she started it years before the poor girl was born.

** Bella **

I stood here being given the once over, making sure not a hair was out of place, I'm surprised dad and I weren't stripped naked, but I think that's a mate thing, nobody gets to see their mate naked but them. God knows what will be said when it's found out both Peter and Charlotte saw my picture! My dad doesn't look happy that I'm getting the same treatment as him, but he needs to accept this is a done deal!

When I'm finally released I go off to make coffee for dad and me, just as I leave I hear,

"We will be having words later!" from my dad,

"Okay Charlie!" from my mate,

"I heard that!" I say laughing, Charlie just won't give it up.

Everyone is sitting about as I return, I hand Charlie his mug and shake my head at him. Then I purposely sit on my mate's lap, rather than a seat and smile sweetly at my dad, letting him know this is my decision, not his. Alice's face is a picture, she's drawing me dirty looks, well I think that's what it is, the matchsticks make it hard to tell.

Tanya stands and looks at us all, then at Alice and says,

"Right Alice, we talk you listen, Edward if you please, translate for us? If you refuse Alice, Kate will zap you or Jasper will flood you with pain, you understand?"

"Yes," said Edward,

The next hour is questions and some answers, some serious pain and a lot of innate ramblings! But eventually we get most of the story, all she wanted was Jasper and a family, as soon as she decided on that it all went to shit! Rather than accept it was not meant to be she kept changing things to make it happen. What she couldn't grasp was that Jasper didn't want her, so no matter what she tried it always failed and always would!

When she finally realised he would never want her, she started to make sure no one else would ever be happy either. That included Jasper himself, the Denali's and anyone who should be connected to the family. When she saw Charlie meeting Irina, she saw someone coming who would set things in motion to stop her, she was livid. But she couldn't see who that person was clearly enough and had to wait until it played out.

When she realised it was just a human girl, she convinced them to let her go to college with her, where she would kill her and be free once again to keep controlling them all. Then she saw Bella's mating and lost the plot altogether, this would never be allowed.

"Alice? look and decide now, if you hadn't picked Jasper, what would your future have been?" I said staring at her,

"Oh, my God! She had a future, a mate, another coven, she did this to herself! She never even checked, she picked a man who she knew was not meant for her and ruined her own future!" Edward gasped,

The panic on Alice's face was heartbreaking, but nobody had any sympathy for her, she could have at any point killed one of their mates and she would have felt no remorse, so they had none for her!

"When did you see my mate, Alice? " Jasper demanded,

"The day she met you, It was hazy but she saw someone in your future!" Edward replied,

"How long ago did you know who it was?" Jasper again asked,

The day your mate was born, she knew for sure that was your destiny, just not the name!" Edward said,

When did you put a name to that face?" Jasper finally asked,

"She saw a picture on Charlie's wall when we moved here and made the connection" Edward answered aghast,

**"You knew Isabella was my mate and said nothing? You knew and would have killed her?"** Jasper yelled irate, as the Major broke free,

Everyone jumped back, as he growled low and loud, everyone that it's except Bella,

"Shush baby, I'm here, I'm safe and I'm yours!" she said pulling him into her arms, holding on for dear life.

The Major looked down at the woman holding him and started to purr, lifted her into his arms and took off out of the house like a bat out of hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like A Vampire by Catrien Maxwell


	7. A Thousand Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there you have, it was Jasper all along lol xx

** Charlie **

What the Fuck! Why are they all just standing there? Where has he taken my daughter and how do we get her back? I need to follow them, I'm not just going to let him take her! He was totally out of control and they did nothing!

" Don't even think it Chief! That's one man you never want to tangle with. He's taken his mate away because he deems it not safe here and until she calm's him down, they won't be back!" Peter said smiling,

what the hell was he smiling about,

"Something funny son, cause I don't see it?" I demanded.

"You know that sayin', _'Elvis has left the buildin''_? Well, let's just say Jasper has too! That Charlie was the 'Major' and you don't ever want to get on the bad side of him! Didn't you see us all move back, that wasn't voluntarily, that was him projectin' fear, moved us! Your shield protected you as did Bella's for her" he replied calmly.

"So I do nothing, just let him take my daughter, I don't think ...," I started to say,

"That's just it, you ain't thinkin'! You accused them of not learnin' but you doin' the same! Stop treatin' us as if we're human, we ain't! That's a vampire protectin' his mate and you can't and won't do diddly squat, is that clear enough for you now, Chief!!" Peter said and for once he sounded pissed off.

"Humph!" was all I could say because he, of course, was right.

**HDCS**

** Bella **

Well, this is different, not that I don't like the purring and a little bit of the 'He-Man' stuff, but I'm hardly dressed for a cross-country dash! So far Jasper hasn't responded to anything I say and well I'm getting a little pissed here, what with all the bouncing about.

So when my phone buzzes and I manage to wriggle it free, finding a text from Jasper's brother,

**_'Major, call him Major if you want a response, sorry you had to find out like this, Blame Alice! Peter x'_ **

Okay, how cryptic was that, find out what? Looks like they were holding out on me and that doesn't sit too well, I'm nothing if not honest and up front!

"Okay Major that's far enough! Put me down and tell me what the hell is going on!" I say and nothing,

well actually he's gripping tighter and that shit hurts.

**"Major! Put Me Down, You're Hurting Me!"** I yell and that does the trick,

he stops abruptly and I slid from his grip with a yelp. Only to be caught again less painfully before I hit the ground.

**"What in hell's name is going on? and why the fuck do I need to call you by some army rank,** **to get your attention?"** I am all out demanding now and he growls at me,

"Don't you dare growl at me buster, now start talking or I'm out of here!" I tell him hands on hips and tapping my foot.

"No, you're my mate, you have to stay! You do as I say now?" he answered,

his tone was more clipped than Jasper's usually is, but it was not an order, in fact, he didn't seem that sure himself, Well I could work with that.

"Not if you don't start explaining what the hell is going on! I mean it Jasper or 'Major' whoever the hell you are?" I huff and he just stares at me,

**"Just when exactly, were you planning on telling me you shared your body with someone else? You've had three days!"** I'm starting to get pissed off with the strong silent type stance he has going on,

"Like last night for instance! Happy to fuck my brains out, but not good enough to talk to obviously!" that certainly got his attention, because now he's hissing, growling and pulverising the nearest tree.

This time my phone rings and I pull it out and answered,

"I'm sorry Bella's not available at the moment, please leave a message, unless you're a vampire, then please leave your next set of lies!" then I hung up, knowing it was Peter.

** Peter **

**"Shit! Shit! Shit!"** I roared, she was supposed to calm him down, not rile him up more! Everyone's head shot up and Charlie jumped to his feet.

"What's going on Peter? What's wrong?" Esme asked,

"She's not calmin' him down, she's so angry with him, that's it feedin' his anger!" I tell them,

"But he won't hurt her! So maybe it's time they both, Jasper and the 'Major' I mean, got some home truths!" Rose said smirkin',

"What?" Charlie said confused,

"He's had a couple of days to explain all about himself, while he was Jasper and he hasn't! So it's time the 'Major' realised that Pay Backs a bitch when you piss off your mate!" Charlotte said laughin',

I don't understand women at all, how's makin' him mad a good thin'? The pixie bitch's head was smilin', she knew this would happen and was happy about it, hopin' he'd hurt her I suppose Stupid psycho, a mate can't physically hurt his other half, but mentally that's another thin' altogether. I turned Alice's head to face the wall, not likin' the look of satisfaction on it.

** Major **

God Damn it! This was not how my mate should have met me. What was that fool thinkin'? Why didn't he tell her? Alright, this is my chance, she needs to know both sides of us and I'm gonna tell her!

"Sit darlin', my Isabella and I'll tell you everythin' Jasper should have! Our name is Major Jasper Whitlock, not Hale or Cullen, but Whitlock. Yes just like Peter, We gave him our surname as he didn't remember his" I said, knowin' she made the connection,

I then told her every sordid detail, no sugar coatin', no holdin' back, everythin'! I watched her closely and she showed no signs of revulsion or distaste, but her emotions were full on, sorrow, love and pride? How could she be proud of us? The killer of thousands! Closin' my eyes, not to hide from her look, but to soak up her emotions, is when I felt and heard her move in front of me,

"You are so strong, so brave and resilient! You survived hell and came out the other side! You're my warrior, Major and I love you!" she said strokin' my face and my arm at the same time.

I could sense her need to check me over, just as Jasper had done to her earlier and I thought I'd help her alon' by removin' my clothes since we were alone. Not only would she see I was unharmed, well recently anyway, but she would see our scars more clearly. They always seemed to stand out more on me, than him. Her breathin' hiked and so too did her arousal, I liked that, I liked that a lot.

The feel of her warm hands stroking my torso and neck, followed by little kisses, then licks, it was amazin'. She walked right round me doin' this and it was drivin' me crazy with need, desire and my body reacted to her touch. As she stood once more in front of me, I felt her reach out for me and shuddered in her small hand.

My eyes flew open as she dropped to her knees in front of me and took my strainin' erection into her mouth. It took all my willpower not to thrust forward, I looked down and saw her mouth wrapped around me and growled loudly, this only spurred her on to move faster and grip tighter.

Her other hand stroked, fondled and squeezed my balls, that was my undoing and I tried to pull back but she clutched my ass with both hands and swallowed at the same time, bringin' her lips against my body and I exploded into her mouth and down her throat roarin' out with satisfaction. I may have been around for more than a century but that was the first time I'd been deep throated and to know it was my mate was overwhelmin'.

I lifted her off of me and pinned her to a nearby tree, rippin' her clothes from her body and seein' her own arousal glistenin' in the moonlight thrust into her in one swift movement. Her scream of pleasure had me riled up and trustin' maybe not as gently as I should, but she urged me on and it wasn't much longer till we both called out in unison as we climaxed together. I leant forward and bit into her left breast, leavin' my mate's bite upon her perfect skin.

This was not to change her, neither did it hold deadly venom. This was a mate's bite and it was just to claim her as mine for the world to sense, but not see. It held a unique mixture of my DNA, that would permeate her body and release pheromones in the presence of other male vampires. When I changed her my sire's bite would be on her neck, where the venom would take the shortest route to her heart.

** Bella **

Well, this was interesting, my mate had two distinct sides! Jasper was the calm, gentle, loving side, who avoided issues apparently and the Major was the angry, rough diamond, dominant side, who met things head on. Oh, the endless possibilities! Can you cheat on your lover with himself? I knew Jasper was scarred, but they seemed more, looked worse on the Major.

 I noticed they both call me Isabella, but he called me darling, while Jasper calls me baby. Well, I'll always know who I'm screwing this way. I picked up his shirt and put it on, as my own clothes lay in tatters all around us. That's when I realised he was standing with his head down, not looking at me. Ah!

"Put your clothes on Jasper, we need to get back, it's damned chilly out here in just your shirt!" I said handing them to him and rubbing his arm so he'd know everything was okay,

"I'm sorry baby, I know I should have been the one to tell you, but I was scared and waited too long, He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked softly,

"No Jasper, you didn't hurt me. He's still you, just angrier!" I laughed and he sighed.

I texted Esme to open the back door and leave me some clothes without Charlie being aware hopefully, maybe they could distract him for a few minutes, then we all need to decide what's going to be happening now. Plus I was dead on my feet, all this stress was starting to get to me. I smiled to myself as I turned and asked,

"How about a lift back, not quite your bike, but infinitely sexier, Mr Whitlock!"

When we returned Charlie was upstairs getting a shower.  So I managed to slip in under his radar and get dressed, reluctantly giving Jasper back his shirt. Alice's head was turned to the wall as I entered the lounge,

"Morning Alice. How as we today?" I said turning her head around.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Did you think the Major would hurt me? God, you're so dumb! A mate no matter who they are can't hurt their significant other. Didn't you know that?" I say laughing at the angry look she was trying to give me.

"Do you want to know a secret? Look! Now no telling okay?" I taunt her, whilst showing her my mate's bite and her face is contorted with hatred.

**HDCS**

** Narrator **

It's decided everyone should go over to the Cullens house, put Alice's head in Carlisle's study as it's soundproofed and make some plans. She doesn't know about Charlie's or Bella's shields and they want it kept that way. Rose said Carlisle and Maggie would be back in six hours, then there needed to be some serious decisions made.

Emmett had been on his computer for hours before finally yelling, "He's dead, Alice's mate and so is his coven! No warning, just wiped out by a warlord's newborns. She could have saved them all if she'd been there!"

it was all documented in the Volturi archives, which Emmett had hacked. In nineteen twenty-five the Webster coven, situated closest to the Mexican border was attacked with no survivors remaining. A marauding gang of newborns wiped them out, for no reason but they could. Before they too were killed by the Volturi and the warlord executed for the breach.

Alice had been so hell-bent on following her twisted path that she messed up her on future. God how stupid and wasteful, she waited twenty-three more years after her mate had died to catch a man who didn't want her. Then kept twisting her visions to fit her dream and no one else's. She was a sad pathetic child, who cut of her own nose to spite her face.

Word came from Carlisle their plane had landed and they would be there in just over an hour. A plan was being devised in Jasper's head, the Volturi might think Alice was worth keeping alive after all. So she would be sent to Volterra minus several of her body parts.

Her tongue, which Maggie would hide, not telling Carlisle where until he returned.

Her eyes, which Tanya and Edward would each also conceal somewhere unknown.

Her hands, which Jasper and Kate would see to, secreting them away from sight.

Lastly, her feet which Irina and Emmett would also keep hidden, none would ever be returned, if she was not destroyed in front of Carlisle.

So she would still get visions yes, but could never leave Volterra unaided, unable to feed herself, dress herself or do anything unaided ever again. She would always feel the pain of the separation from them and would become a severe burden to the Volturi if they refused to destroy her for her crimes. Jasper thought it best to pre-empt Aro on this matter.

He reminded those who were a little squeamish about it, that Alice would have killed his mate and had already attempted to do so to Charlie and also Tanya's mate, to get her own way. So they backed down and agreed, that this would be the only way to get the upper hand.

Alice who could see nothing and hear nothing of what was happing outside Carlisle's study suddenly got a clear vision of her future for the very first time. She was terrified, she'd be a living corpse unable to do anything and she prayed to die for the first time. That would be much more preferable than the only other option in front of her now.

She rued the day she fixated on Major Jasper Whitlock because she was no match for him, the God of War. She'd overlooked that he was also a past master of torture techniques.

**HDCS**

** Bella **

So it has been decided that Carlisle, Tanya and Kate will take Alice to Volterra since two of the three's mates were there. Carlisle would give over the diaries first then her, to be read only. Then ask for the death penalty, saying Charlie was being changed while they were there and me in six months time.

This to not draw unwanted attention before I would drop out of college and sell up and move back home. He was also to give the Volturi Jasper's word, as the Whitlock coven leader and as the God of War, that I would be changed at the end of the requested six months. Banking on their fear and respect for him to sway the deal.

Everyone else was actually going to be near at hand, just in case, things didn't go to plan and a new one needed to be devised quickly. Meanwhile, I decided I needed to tackle Charlie. It was becoming so annoying, his behaviour towards Jasper and his disregard of the fact he had no say in my love life now. He needed to give it up before I did something about it.

"Dad? A word please" I said and suddenly we were alone except for Jasper and Irina.

"This has gone far enough! I'm done being polite about it, you need to back off or we're out of here once everything is sorted" I huffed as he went to interrupt.

"Eternity is a long time to have you on our backs. Especially as it has nothing to do with you! I'm an adult and I will not have you treat me like a child anymore" I said firmly and with no qualms.

He did that dad thing clearing his throat and crossing his arms, but before he could open his mouth I delivered my final statement,

"Accept it Charlie or lose me from your life permanently, there is no in between here, no grey areas!" I said raising my eyebrow and watched him deflate slightly, finally, he sees the light, Halleluiah!

**HDCS**

** Aro **

I was just trying to decide what to do with Greyson, a nomadic vampire. He had been framed for a crime he hadn't committed by an unknown vampire. This no doubt would eventually come to light, but that was not the problem. He is a damned Incubus and they are a pain in the royal backside. Almost all the women in Volterra were drooling over him, much to Caius' disgust and a fair few of the men too.

I was getting rather annoyed by Renata, she kept wandering off after him and leaving me unguarded. Chelsea's gift could do nothing in the face of either a Succubus or an Incubus. This was a chemical reaction in the body and I don't know of any who can resist. Oh now that's a lie, Edward Cullen, he's resisted the temptation for years, silly boy!

Suddenly I received word unexpected guests had arrived, and speak of the devil and she's sure to appear. The Queen of succubae herself, Tanya Denali and Carlisle Cullen were asking for an audience! Well, this should be interesting, I signalled for them to be brought in.

"Forgive us for this unannounced visit Aro, but we come on a matter of some importance," Carlisle said with some tension in his voice,

Tanya was sniffing the air, looking for something or someone. Oh, this would be perfect, could she be sensing Greyson? I can't have them both in the chamber together, the last time a Succubus and Incubus met here, we got a floor show that has never been paralleled! In took days to stop them and poor Jane was mentally scarred, I'm convinced.

Carlisle handed a set of Journals to Felix asking him to give them to me, Marcus and Caius. We skimmed through them as Carlisle told us the sordid tale of Alice Brandon, formally Cullen, but no more. It was shocking and insightful, she was obviously totally insane. We realised immediately who was Tanya's mate.

Carlisle then introduced Kate Denali, also a succubus, with her was Alice, well a hideous parody of Alice. He explained who's idea it was to send her to us like this and Caius smirked. The fabled Major, proving a point no doubt, I understood right away. He was making sure she was worthless to me, so I would not stay my hand.

So Kate Denali's mate was part of the guard, but who? Jane, Heidi or Renata? I was about to find out as Heidi herself swept into the room announcing the arrival in one hour of another tour. She stopped short seeing Kate and as they say, 'it was a done deal'. So who would be moving where? We'd missed our chance at Kate before because of her mother's stupidity. Would she now become one of us?

I read Alice and found out about the humans Charlie and Isabella, father and daughter and of the shapeshifter, but I held that to myself. I couldn't have Caius going off on one of his cleansings, it drew too much attention to us. I also saw her true mate and was shocked, and a little angry.

"The humans Carlisle?" I asked as Caius bristled, the diaries had been unclear but they were both obviously human.

He explained with Alice away, Irina was changing Charlie now and the Major wished a stay of six months for the daughter, so as not to draw unwanted attention, due to the father being in law enforcement. Marcus nodded and Caius grumbled but we said yes, he was not a man to go against and he had many friends. We would also grant them the execution of Alice, she was beyond saving.

"Alice Brandon, you are to be executed for your crimes against the Cullens, Denali's and Whitlock's, as well as the Volturi itself. But before you die, I would like to tell you that, your true mate Dominic Webster was being groomed to be the fourth Volturi leader. You would have been one of the Queens Alice if you'd stayed on the right path! You lost yourself the throne." I said sorrowfully, he had been a good friend and was sadly missed.

At a nod from me, Felix took her head and burned her body where it crumpled once Kate released her. Throwing her head down on top of it, we watched as she disintegrated into dust. I shook Carlisle's hand as he thanked us and saw his thoughts on it all and how happy they all were on their strange diet, I never thought it possible but, stranger things happen every day.

"Good luck on your match with Maggie, she's a rare gem indeed," I said smiling, I assumed they thought I wouldn't catch that both the Swan's had gifts. But it would keep, for now, I would wait and see and if need be revisited at another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thousand Years by Christina Perri


	8. My Immortal

** Bella **

"So my Major Hottie, Where do we go from here?" I asked smirking up at him, "Major Hottie?" Peter bellowed, bending over double laughing hard and Jasper would have blushed if he could, but I could see the pride peeking through.

"Well, what do you expect me to call him, Jazziepoo?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at them both. "Oh God no! Please not that baby, I felt sick to my stomach every time she said that!" Jasper begged me. I sidled closer and whispered in his ear, "So you can beg, can you? I'll keep that in mind, hot stuff!" getting a sexy growl for my troubles I was hopefully going to pay for that later.

 But now I wanted answers, like, well I knew I was staying here in Washington. Then Charlie would get married and finally changed, move permanently to Denali to be with Irina's coven, but would it be six or eight of them. All depends on what Kate decides, if and when she returns. The Cullens would also be moving away and they would be down to six with no Alice or Jasper. I like both covens but they're a bit angsty for me, everything is so damned important for them. Even when it's got nothing to do with them.

Anyway, there's not a snowball's chance in hell I'd be living with Charlie now, I don't need to hear all his doings or him mine! Thank you very much. I know my old man, he'd just have to interfere and that's not happening. So after my six months, where are we going? We're part of the Whitlock coven, so will we be joining Peter and Charlotte? I'd like that, they are more my kind of people than the rest.

"So Char, where's home for you guys? What's it like and will I like it when we eventually move in with the two of you?" I ask nice like and she smiled so big like she'd won the Lottery! "Really?" she squealed and I glanced at Jasper to see he too had a big grin, "Oh suga' that's awesome, I can't wait, another woman to talk to, sweet merciful heaven!" she said with venomous tears in her eyes and Peter looked all choked up too.

"We're Whitlock's, where the hell else would we go? I think it's time I brought the Major home, don't you?" I said, then was suddenly engulfed in a Peter, Charlotte and finally Jasper hug and it felt so right.  Kinda just perfect really, until Peter pinched my ass and Jasper slapped him upside his head. Char and I were holding on to each other and I felt like maybe I'd finally gained an older sister and a naughty older brother too.

We were all waiting for Carlisle's return to have the ceremonial burning of what was left of Alice. Then I had to start getting into college mode, so much to do and time was creeping up on me. Even though I was only going for six months I was treating this seriously, I'd have those credits toward finishing it one day. I was wondering about becoming an author, cause I could do that anywhere and being a vampire was would not be a barrier. I can't sponge of Jasper and I'm sure, doing nothing must be boring.

The four of us set off for my house, looking for some peace and quiet. I sure would miss this place when I go. That's a thought what will I do with the house? I suppose we could rent it out, that would be extra income. So many decisions to be made and of course, there's my mum and Phil! Shit, that's not something I want to think about now, now I need to go to the store. I need some of the basics, I'm starting to run low on. I wonder if Jasper would like to push my kart!

We were barely through the door when I heard, "Bella! Where have you been hiding? We've hardly seen you since last Saturday!" Tyler asked me, he was about to fling his arm across my shoulders when Jasper did it first.

"Oh, you know! Dad arrived, meeting the Cullens and dad's future wife's family too. Busy, busy!" I said laughing, Tyler, Mike and Eric's faces were a picture. They did not like the idea of Jasper being with me one bit. "So do you guys know Jasper? He's my escort for the wedding, the reception and you know!" I said winking at them and their mouths were hanging open. Jasper coughed back a laugh and took my hand.

"The pleasure is surely mine Isabella. anythin' your little heart desires darlin', I'm here for **all** your needs!" He said ending in a rougher tone, stressing the all, and I melted a little. Then though shit, it's the Major!  He's obviously feeling a tad territorial about me. The three guys were looking a little small and inadequate in the shadow of Jasper's presence.

Face to face as they were with a real Texas Cowboy or should that be a man! I rushed him around the store grabbing stuff left and right, he had me at the word pleasure! As we exited the doors I murmured to him. "I've got an itch Major, you want to scratch it!" I received a low growl and a slap on the ass as I  took off running for the truck. 

Letting out a louder squeal than I realised, "Oh, Fuck me!" I said over my shoulder. "I intend to woman, several times in fact!" he answered and we both heard the choking sound from Mike and the unmistakable voice of Jess saying, "Holy Shit!" and who I assumed was her mother said "Lucky girl!"

We didn't even make it home for round one, he threw the beast off the road at an abandoned lot and hauled me out, slamming me down none too gently on the bed, legs dangling momentarily over the tailgate. Next moment they were either side of his head and he'd torn off my underwear. I watched him with half-shut eyes, watching me as he stroked himself a couple of times before lining up and entering me in one move.

A deep growl that shook the nearby windows of the lot left his throat. It was so intense, I automatically clamped down on him, demanding, "Harder, faster Major!" then stuffing my own fist in my mouth so as not to scream to the heavens as I exploded around him. His strokes became shorter and faster before he to let loose, gripping my ass firmly and rotating his hips to prolong our combined pleasure, his eyes still looking at where we were joined.

"Damn darlin' that was good, do you know how sexy that looks? You wrapped around my dick, all pink and flushed, with your blood pulsatin' as you grip me! It's erotic and damn, you ready for round two?" he asked an eyebrow raised over a jet black eye.

Round two was hard and fast, me face down now on the truck bed, arms pinned behind my back. This was all about him and not me, I knew that and kept still as he pounded into me. Just as I sensed him tightening a felt the slap on my ass and a cross between a scream and a moan left my mouth. He did it again on the other cheek and pinched my now sensitive clit and I felt the orgasm rip through me. I should have known he wasn't the type of man to take his, without me getting mine too.

I was a little wobbly on my feet as I straightened up and was scooped up into his arms as he kissed me tenderly. "You okay baby, not to rough? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jasper asked and I snuggled into his chest, "I'm good, just breathless. Need a rest, only human you know Jasper" I said laughing. He slid me into the passenger seat and drove home, humming to himself. I had never seen him so content before, it was nice and he seemed well, relaxed, instead of him being tense whilst calming others.

"It's you, baby, you make me calm, both of us are calm for once. I don't usually remember anythin' he does, but it's like we were side by side for the first time. I was aware all the time and that's a good thin', I think!" he told me and I was happy, he's actually accepting himself. Why had no one helped him before? This shit that they were separate people, that's tosh! They are just the two sides of one coin, my lucky two-headed Silver Dollar cowboy.

After a good lunch which Jasper made for me and I was impressed. We cuddled up on my bed where I floated off to sleep listening to him sing, he had a great voice and he loved country music from all era's. There was so much more to him than people had given him credit for all these years. If I'd had the energy I'd have gotten angry, how they all listened to a two-dimensional idiot like Alice and believed that was all he was, what she had said. Did they never think for themselves?

Thank god they didn't do more damage to him, they should have fixed him long ago. Maybe I'm giving them more credit than they merit, maybe they are just as two dimensional as she was. Well, I will fix him, love him, respect him for the man he is and the man he can become! Not of my making but of his own, I just need to break him free of this morass that Alice had them all in, but I think he's trying to free himself and it started when he first met me.

I awoke to soft kisses and gently touches, ah, my Jasper so sweet and loving. My lovers were the two extremes. I'll know when he's whole when he's show's me something from the middle, not rough or smooth but just himself. But now it's my turn and I believe it's round three! I ask him to lie back, close his eyes and just feel me, in his heart and his very soul. I started slowly peeling off his clothes and mine, kissing licking, nipping where I could.

I loved that I could slide my own body over his granite skin and so apparently does he! I slide right down and blow my heated breath across his skin. My not so little soldier likes that and I grip him as tightly as I can so he feel's me better. Jasper has a unique smell and taste, like the summer sun and leather, but with a sweetish honey undertone, it's delicious. If I could bite him I would, not to hurt or scar him more but to fully appreciate his venom and one day I will.

I remember the last time I did this he was in full-blown Major mode, was he aware or would this be as much of a surprise for him. I was about to find out as while I'd been musing and mouthing he was almost at the edge. I gripped the base firmer and as he went to pull away I swallowed him down like before, my lips right against his body and I gave it my all. I ran a finger over his balls and rubbed that smooth piece of skin and he was gone, gasping "Holy fuck baby, that was somethin' else!"

With one last kiss on the top of him, I rise up and then lower myself down onto him. As he lifts his hands to touch me, I lie them out to either side and then start to ride him faster. I fondle my own nipples and he uses his arms to prop himself up more, so he doesn't miss a thing. I lean back getting a better angle and run one hand down to my clit, rubbing little circles and grazing him every time.

We're both groaning and gasping and as I start to lose a little rhythm I grasp his hand and sucked one of his fingers, then place it on me. Thus allowing me to lean back for more angle and very soon the damn bursts, crashing against us both simultaneously and I understand what they mean by the little death analogy. It's heaven and hell at the same time, but either way, you've died for a moment.

** Jasper **

I can't believe how lucky I am, this woman was made just for me. In my undead life, I've had sex, but that's all it was, this is so much more. This is sharin', givin' and takin', but together! It's not about one of us, but both at the same time and it's amazin'. She sees me unlike any other person and to her, I'm important, to her 'I'm worth it'. I've never had that from a woman before, they've taken what they wanted from me, then pushed me aside. But she wants it all, the before, the durin' and the after, hell she just wants me!

But the best thin' is she doesn't fear the Major, she accepts that he's also me and she gives him what he needs too. Strangely I can feel us closin' the gap, no longer him and me but us and maybe one day we'll just be the one man again, like before Maria broke me apart. I hope so. I want that for Isabella, I want her to have the real me, the whole me! I can feel her ire against the Cullens, she thinks they should have helped me more and seen past Alice's lies. But I didn't either, she fooled us all. But she paid the price and her own was the most damaged life.

As I watch her lyin' here on top of me, mindless drawin' patterns on my skin, I'm bathed in her contentedness and it's so warmin' to my battered soul. Her instant connection to Peter and Charlotte was also so unexpected. Nobody had before and they didn't seem to grasp how important to me they are. Insultin' them was like insultin' me personally and it hurt.

 But my Isabella sees them for what they are, my family and she wants us to be together forever, I know Peter and Char were almost overwhelmed this mornin' and it solidified their bond to her then and there. The future is lookin' much brighter for me now and it's all down to Isabella.

But I sure as hell am never goin' to live like the Cullens again. I want to find myself and be a good hus..., Fuck, will she want that? "What you thinking about Jasper, you're all tense baby?" she suddenly asked and I chuckled, god she could read me so easily. "The future, our future baby! What do you want? You once said you didn't want to be tied down, but we're forever and I want you to bear my name!" I said quietly, prayin' that she would too.

"Ah, are you proposing to me there, baby, cause I've got to say it's not the most romantic one I've had!" she sniggered and then sittin' up looked me in the eye sayin', "Just because I didn't before, doesn't mean I never will! How about once we leave here? Before you change me, we'll do it then. But a quiet one no bells and whistles, just us and close family okay?" I was so relieved, huggin' her close whisperin' "Thank god!".

We really were perfect together.  "So just how many proposals have you had, baby?" I teased, "Oh a couple! You know, the obligatory drunken one, the 'I can't live without you' after a week one. The last one was so unexpected and it was the most painful, I didn't want to be the cause of someone else's heartbreak!" She said sadly and I squeezed her to me, tryin' to be of comfort. "Did you love him?" I asked not likin' the Idea at all.

"Love yes, in love with, no! It would never have lasted and I wasn't going to be a useless statistic. We were totally different and that was the draw, in the beginning, she was special!" Isabella said in a subdued voice. Then it hit me, **She**! Fuck me! Bein' the man I was, I could visualise that and I was hard at the thought.

"You're thinking about it aren't you? Seeing me with another woman!" she said laughin' and I nodded, knowin' my eyes would be black with desire and that started round four. I had to wipe everyone from her mind, man or woman, I wanted to be the best she ever had, god I'm so turned on, hell I'm a guy, that's one of our biggest fantasies! I must have been projectin' cause I could hear Peter and Charlotte givin' it their all downstairs. Well, if you can I think to myself,  why not share it around.

** Carlisle **

Well it's been a strange few days and now it's over I feel lighter and look forward to a better future. One that isn't mapped out for us, but which we have to forge for ourselves. I don't know when she took over, it was a slow insidious thing. Until she was ruling our lives, moulding them to her own skewed picture. I actually felt sorry for her when Aro told her what she'd lost.

I should have seen something, shouldn't I? But I know now and it's time to make some massive changes. No more suffering at school for Edward. Less integration with the humans, we don't need to torture them or ourselves. More like the Denali's and Maggie's coven. She's been so forgiving about it all and I'm thankful, at least it was only six months since we had met. Some of the others had to put up with Alice's interference for much longer.

Once we've held the burning, I think it's time to go. Slide back into anonymity and be the vampires we are. I wonder what Jasper's plans are? I have a feeling he will never be with us again. Isabella doesn't need a mother if anything that's her position. Yes, I can see them moving back with Peter and Charlotte, that's more his pace and hers I think. She would never have fit in with us, to free-spirited and she would never willingly give up her individuality like we did.

Kate deciding to stay on at Volterra wasn't much of a surprise. She was always more accepting than the other two, she knew her mother brought it on herself and never blamed the Volturi like Tanya and Irina. It's probably the soldier in her, they are not the same as her at all. We're forging new links and will be stronger for it and less likely to be manipulated in the future, Charlie, Bella, Maggie, Heidi and Grayson will ensure that. New blood was what we needed or is that new venom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Immortal by Evanescence


	9. I Don't Own Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here we are once again at the end of a story. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all you're kind words xx Alexis

** Bella **

So it has been just over six months now since Carlisle returned from Volterra, bringing Tanya and her new mate Grayson back with him. Luckily everyone was mated, so he had no ill effects on us, well unless making everyone horny for their partners was a drawback. We held the cremation for the rest of Alice's body and everyone got to say their piece and get some sort of closure. Several more vision journals were found in her room, but not ones about us, these were much wider reaching stuff and would be a heads up to future dealings with the Volturi. One was so out there and set way into the future, it looked like Alice finally lost her marbles, so we all read that and well she should have written fiction for a living, amazing stuff.

Carlisle, Tanya and Jasper thought the others would be best destroyed once read by only the leaders, then each coven would know when to act or react in the future. The rest of us were happy not to know what was ahead after all that's what got us all here in the first place. Then it was time for everyone to go their own ways. Charlie went off to Denali, the Cullens were going to Ireland to spend time with Maggie's coven, but would return to see me after my change and Peter and Charlock back to Montana, to get the house ready for Jasper and me arriving early next year.

Jasper stayed with me both here in Forks and in Seattle for college. He was basically using Alice's room, though he spent all his time in mine. Charlie's wedding went off without a hitch and he and Irina went to a more secluded cabin in Alaska for his change. Turned out that wasn't needed as he was beyond controlled, which boded well for me. Thanksgiving came and Jasper helped me organise everything for the girls coming. April was a little surprised by him since they only knew me with Elenore. But Clarissa smiled sagely, saying she'd seen me admire several guys in the past and knew I played for both teams.

They had a great time, loved the weather, but wouldn't want to live with it constantly and I agreed, telling them eventually Jasper and I would end up in Montana, thus setting up the scene for Charlie's death and my leaving Forks. So a week after the Christmas break, I received the tragic news and was obviously devastated. Jasper took charge when I said I wanted to drop out. He told the others to get more people for the student house, but to keep our money anyway, easing their burden even more.

Then he put up my house for rent, packed us up and we got ready to leave for Montana. The surprise was Eric's mum asked to rent out my place and that made it better for Eric with the darkroom already there. I stayed only for the memorial the town had for dad and Sam Uley was there, he nodded, lifting a brow and I inclined my head. No other words were spoken, he knew that was our plan and he accepted it since we would be elsewhere.

Mom and Phil were halfway around the world and although she sent her condolences, they couldn't make it back. She had asked where I was going and that gave me the in to tell her about Jasper and his brother having a ranch in Montana. So by then, it was time for my wedding and change, this I would not be telling my mother, maybe one day down the line. I'll say we did a quickie courthouse one and leave it at that. Dad and Irina came down from Alaska, but besides them, there was only Peter and Char as our witnesses.

Jasper promised me a honeymoon after I gained control of myself and I jokingly said, "Lovely, let's have a road trip! You all think of places you want to see and we'll hit them all!" Little did I know Peter loved the idea and ran with it during my change. His list was totally mad, but hell it would be doable for four vampires. We don't need to sleep, use the facilities or eat even, well not in restaurants.

So far it looks like this, but we can add on as we go because I wanted to show Char, Cottage Grove and those awesome covered bridges. We'd start in Alaska, see dad and the Denali's then begin our road trip.

 

**Alaska: _Santa Claus House_** , build an igloo,

**Oregon: _The Octopus Tree and Cottage Grove_** ,

**Wyoming: _Fossil Cabin_ , _Old Faithful_** , Jasper says, standing in a geyser can actually heat us up and is a very pleasant feeling.

**Kansas: _Largest Ball of Twine,_**

**Oklahoma: _Cowboy Hall of Fame_ ,** Char says there are pictures of Jasper and Peter on a cattle drive from the early fifties, it was one other the first things they did after Jasper escaped.

**Illinois: _Largest Catsup Bottle Water Tower_** ,  Char tells me there's an actor who looks strangely like Jasper and he has a tattoo of a ketchup bottle on his leg. I must check him out!

**Indiana: _Lady Leg Sundial_ ,**  Peter thought he'd pull the wool over my eyes here and said we had to pose nude with it! Clothes are optional I know this.

**Kentucky: _The Louisville Slugger Museum & Factory_**,  the guys are really excited about this stop. They have all seen some of the most memorable games in baseball history.

**Ohio: _Frozen Cleveland Lighthouse_** , but that depends on the weather, **_Rock & Roll Hall of Fame,_**

**Georgia: _World’s Largest Peanut_** _,_

**North Carolina: _The last Shell Oil Clamshell station_** , Charlotte's nephew ran one she said. They had checked up on her family and found out what everyone was doing.

**Pennsylvania: _Shoe House,_**

**New Jersey: _Lucy the Elephant_ ,**

**Maryland: _Ouija Board Headstone,_**

**New York: _World’s Smallest Church_** , Peter and Charlotte were going to reaffirm their vows there. She said it was because I wasn't there the first time and she wanted me to be part of their special day.

**Vermont: _Ben and Jerry’s Flavor Graveyard_** ,  this one was for me Peter said, in case I missed food and these might put me off the idea forever.

As it turned out I'm just like my dear old dad and sailed through the change silently, scaring the crap out of Jasper. So much so he was in full-blown Major mode when  I woke and food was not the first thing I got, as per usual changing vampires. Nope, I got angry sex, lots of it, damn you'd think I'd done it on purpose! Let me tell you now, that man was holding back like ninety-nine percent. Vampire sex is Wow! No getting tired, not needing to breathe, it's stopping that's difficult! Hell, it took us two damn good weeks!

I decided to go with the fifty/fifty diet, that meant I could hunt with either Jasper or go with Peter and Char. My bloodlust is not very severe, probably cause I hated it as a human! Carlisle is having to change his stance on that as well because Maggie refuses to give it up completely and is doing the same as me. When we got to Alaska the range of eye colours was amazing. Ranging from bright red to the palest of gold, the in between's were all shades of orange.

Maggie's were light Bronze and Grayson had joined her as he often struggled with this new diet, his were dark Amber. I think it's all to do with what colour they were before the change because even the reds and yellows were not the same on closer inspection. It actually to my mind was better, because that was something I had noticed, how they were all similar, especially since they were not actually related.

All in all, everyone was happy and Kate had called to say she and Heidi were coming for a holiday, so her family could get to know her. Charlie and Grayson had become firm friends, much to Gray's surprise. Men usually disliked him, but Charlie's shield stopped that happening we assumed. Talking of shields, individually ours were good and we could use them on others. But together, holding hands it became a thick rigid barrier, that was hard to see through. That was something we would keep to ourselves, only Jasper and Irina saw it happen and they would tell no one.

Maybe one day we would try it out but not now, now I was taking a road trip with my family and it promised to be full of fun and laughs. Peter was so excited about our visit to Santa's, Jasper laughingly said, "You know he's not real, don't you Peter?" Peter rolled his eyes and floored us by answering, "When I was a human, everyone said, Vampires and Bigfoot were not real! But I am a Vampire and I've met Bigfoot! So...!" We just stood with our mouths open, hell he has a point!

** Jasper **

I can't believe how lucky I am, not that I deserve it. But I thank the deities for it anyway, Isabella is my everything. Had I been told when Charlie asked for our help, what was to come, I would have laughed in your face. Meetin' Isabella was an eye opener that's for sure and I was drawn to her like the proverbial moth. I never meant to approach her at all on that journey, but she enticed me by her sass and then the smack on my butt sealed the deal. I had to have her if only once and then the sun threw a spanner in the works and I felt like a douche for leavin' her alone.

But her fortitude was amazin', she was sad, yes, but she didn't hate me. Then she worked out Charlie sent me and was mad at him and not me. By the time she got to our house, she knew what I was and didn't seem to care. She actually felt the pull too, I was overjoyed, then I nearly blew it by not tellin' her about myself and she had to deal with my other side. But fear was the last thin' on her mind, she was angry with me and pissed off with him.

With all that shit from Alice, we really should have been more aware, well I had an inklin' all was not well and obviously so did Kate. But we didn't think for a moment she'd be that evil. She was hell-bent on us all bein' as miserable and lonely as her, but not one little bit of it needed to happen if only she'd left me alone. I'd have found Isabella eventually, well Peter would I'm sure. His intuition would have gotten me here, but would I have been the same? I'll never know, maybe that's a good thin'!

So that's why I'm standin' here in Alaska, outside Santa's house! How you ask? Because my new mate and wife decided to indulge my brother, this is her idea! This is what she wanted to do for our honeymoon, a road trip and to brin' Peter and Char with us. The just bounce madness off each other, hell I married a female version of my brother, god help me, but I love them both. Basically, Char and I act as the voices of reason and they ignore us.

** Charlotte **

Never in my wildest dreams did I think Jasper would end up with someone like Bella. I always imagined his mate would be more like Alice and would hate me. But I have at last got a sister and friend. One who gets my husband loves my brother and has time for me. She's so down to earth, likes the simplistic life we do and never treats us as less than her or common as others have. She's a Whitlock through and through.

I couldn't ask for a better sister to spend eternity with, the only drawback is, she's like Pete's twin, God help us all! I've asked Bella to stand up for me when Pete and I reaffirm our vows, I never got that before, the Major never saw it either. He was still in Maria's clutches after he let us run. Two strangers were our witnesses, but this time it will be family and I'm beyond happy about that.

** Peter **

The thin' I love most about bein' a vampire, is I can do all the stuff I couldn't as a human. Either because we couldn't afford it or it hadn't been invented yet! That's why we're here at Santa's house, I know it wasn't around when I was a boy, but the idea was and I'd have loved to go to the North Pole. I know he's not real, I just like to wind them up, but it's the idea of him. The joy that just his name conjures up, that's what I like! But up until now no one was prepared to indulge me in my fantastic schemes and ideas. But Jasper's mate Bella, she gets me and she's the same.

I love that about my new sister, her 'Why The Hell Not' attitude. Who else would take their new husbands brother and sister on their honeymoon? Bella that's who! So while the other two watch, we are goin' to see Santa, get our pictures taken and make some happy memories. I love how she's loosened up the 'Major', he laughs more, for her he'll fool around and make an idiot of himself. They are a perfect match and I couldn't be happier for him because he deserves to be happy after all the shit he's put up with.

I wonder if Bella would help me build an igloo? I've always wanted to try that, it's on my bucket list. ' **One million thin's to do after you're dead!'** It's number Seven hundred and thirty-two, I think!

** Bella **

This has to be the best idea Peter had, building these igloos, we went further into the snow laden mountains and set to building two igloos. It was a race and now they're complete and due to the fact we don't feel the cold we are having some quiet mate time, Well as quiet as four vampires having sex can be. Is it our fault sound travels? I can't seem to keep my hands off Jasper and he is having difficulty reigning in his empathy, which is a plus for Peter and Char by the sounds of it.

Laying naked on the snow is strange but not unpleasant, we don't really need home comforts we just seem to use them like we would have as humans. The moon is filtering in through the entrance and I'm distracted by the way Jasper glows more than sparkles like me, it's the scars I know, marring the refraction process. but I think it looks good on him, more manly maybe. He sees me staring and before he can get all defensive and self-conscious I tell him how much I love it and him.

He is almost conditioned to dislike his own appearance and the way his nakedness looks. So I spend the next several hours showing how much I like, want and need his glorious body and I can feel his self-esteem rising little by little. If we were alone I'd make him walk around naked all the time. That's a plan for another time I think. For now, I just want to prove to him he's all I will ever need, no one else compares to him in my eyes. He's a good man, that bad things has happened to, but he survived and came out an even better man.

** Narrator **

So a peaceful time is now ahead for our road tripper and her Pale Rider as well as the three covens. In this their final configuration of four, six and six, with another two attached to the Volturi, they draw no one's attention. But should anyone try to interfere with them ever again, they will become an eighteen strong unit and even the Volturi might find them too tough to subdue. Their greatest strengths are in their diversity, with gifts which range across the spectrum.

Irina, Kate, Tanya and Grayson can use their sexual draw to bring vampires to their knees in a lust filled haze. Heidi can lure enemies to her. Maggie can tell when someone is lying to them. Edward hears any dissent or threats towards them. Charlie can shield them from and distract any threat. Peter know before it happens if troubles on the way. Jasper can empathically incapacitate any who come against them from a distance. Bella can protect them all from any mind games. Eleazar can give them all a heads up on any powers brought against them. So as I said a formidable foe, but only if you threaten them.

Over time it would become more apparent that Bella's mental shield aided the others by working like an amplifier. Charlie's too seemed to distract any interested parties from seeing their potential clearly. But together, father and daughter became a fearsome defence, they could shield minds and bodies to the point of invisibility. Wrapping a cocoon-like barrier around them all, keeping them free from seers, trackers and scenters.

But it would be many years into their forever before these gifts would be needed, in a time of unrest not between the humans and the supernatural's, but from beyond the stars. When it would all come down to survival not only of the fittest but just plain survival of all species on the planet. They would be among those who not only survive but herald in a new age for the vampire and all other nations, out in the open with the rest of the world's inhabitants. But that's another totally different story, for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Knight Theme (English)  
> I Don't Own Anything by Y.Chang & Bryson Baugus

**Author's Note:**

> Bring Your Daughter, To The Slaughter by Iron Maiden


End file.
